Un invité chez les Weasley
by Slytheerin
Summary: OS de Noël. Hermione est angoissée à l'idée du traditionnel Réveillon chez les Weasley. Et pour cause: Ron y présente sa nouvelle amie et la jeune femme a peur d'être soudain de trop. Mais ça passerait peut-être mieux si elle était accompagnée, non ? Enfin, l'idée paraissait plus convaincante avant qu'Hermione se sente piégée par cette mascarade...
1. L'empreinte dorée

_Coucou tout le monde !_

Me voilà de retour ce mois-ci pour... *tintintin*... pour un **OS de Noël** !  
Haha, oui, certains ragent sûrement en se disant _« et tes fictions en cours ? grr *tape sur Slytheerin* »_ parce que j'ai mis en pause _Lazarus_ ces derniers mois pour me concentrer sur ce petit récit (^^'), mais soyez indulgents (sivouplé): c'est un OS que j'avais en tête pour le Noël dernier et qui me tenait à cœur mais dont le temps me manquait pour l'écrire à l'époque !

 **Cet OS est LONG.** Très long. Plus de 25000 mots au compteur, voire même bien plus, mais comme je ne veux pas vous effrayer je m'arrête là. En tout cas, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai découpé en  trois parties:  
\- Une que je publie cette semaine.  
\- La seconde qui verra le jour la semaine de Noël.  
\- Et la troisième et dernière qui viendra entre Noël et le Nouvel An.  
Comme ça, ça vous donne le temps de respirer entre deux... et moi je vous torture un peu (naoooon je ne suis pas sadique !).

Je vous préviens quand même de certaines petites choses, qu'on ne me les reproche pas après (voui voui, je vous vois là-bas dans le fond !):  
\- **Je ne prends pas en compte la dernière génération** et l'après-guerre (genre les couples, métiers, enfants, etc), je bidouille ça comme je le sens.  
\- **C'est romantique** (un peu OC ou cheesy peut-être pour les plus durs d'entre vous) because it's NOËL, un peu d'amour et de douceuuur dans ce monde de brutes ça ne fait pas de mal.  
\- Pas de troisième point, juste: **ENJOY!**

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _-Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling-_

* * *

 **UN INVITÉ CHEZ LES WEASLEY.**

 **Part. 01: L'empreinte dorée.**

* * *

La jeune femme redressa son sac à main sur l'épaule, compta une énième fois les petits paquets dans ses sacs et sortit de la boutique. La rue principale du Chemin de Traverse était aussi bondée que le centre ville moldu de Londres. Affublés de robes de sorciers plus extravagantes les unes que les autres pour l'occasion, les piétons s'entassaient en une foule compacte et impatiente. Au dessus de chaque tête, des décorations vivantes, colorées, sur le thème de Noël ornaient les environs. Partout où elle se promenait, le brouhaha la suivait inlassablement.

Hermione reprit son souffle en avisant la cohue avant de finalement la rejoindre à contrecœur. C'était bien sa veine et elle en était responsable... Si plongée dans son travail, la fin d'année était arrivée si vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle s'était réveillée le matin précédent en jetant un coup d'œil habituel à son calendrier et, avait réalisé avec effroi le jour, le mois, et l'absence total de paquets au pied du sapin, excepté le cadeau pour Molly Weasley qui, lui, était trop bruyant pour être dur à oublier.

 _Hier_ , nous étions le vingt-deux décembre.  
Aujourd'hui, le vingt-trois.

Sa journée fut rythmée par les achats et un repas pratiquement écourté lors du déjeuner. Être autant en retard ne la rassurait pas, même s'il lui restait encore quelques heures devant elle et la journée du lendemain pour tout finaliser. Faire les magasins n'avait jamais été plaisant et les faire à cette période était une véritable corvée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte: celle de rentrer et de s'allonger dans le sofa avec un bon livre dans la main.

Hermione reprit ses esprits. Le temps n'était pas aux rêveries. Elle lâcherait du lest uniquement après avoir complété sa liste... Et encore, peut-être se calmerait-elle une fois les fêtes passées seulement ! Car, pour la toute première fois, elle redoutait le dîner chez les Weasley qui se tiendrait vingt-quatre heures plus tard.

La nouvelle était tombée et était venue de Ginny, non pas du concerné lui-même : Ron Weasley avait une nouvelle copine. Et au détour de la conversation, son amie lui avait également appris que son frère comptait faire les présentations lors du Réveillon.

Hermione n'était plus amoureuse, leur relation avait cessé deux années auparavant sous des différents qu'ils n'avaient pu résoudre. Le jeune homme était fleur bleue et insouciant, rêvant d'enfants et de mariage, là où la Gryffondor était plus terre à terre et n'avait pas les mêmes projets. Néanmoins, cette annonce lui avait fait tout drôle et avait ébranlé sa petite quiétude.

Les questions s'étaient ensuite succédé et ne l'avaient plus quittée. Qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Hermione devait-elle toujours se rendre chez sa famille d'adoption pour le traditionnel repas de Noël ? Comment se comporter ? Et si la rencontre était une catastrophe ?

Si la Gryffondor avait tranché pour ne pas se désister, les doutes persistaient. Dotée de sentiments tout à fait humains, elle ressentait un certain embarras, et un picotement au cœur aussi pour être honnête. Jalouse... Un petit peu, oui, peut-être. Hermione avait tourné la page et c'était une certitude, mais des deux, elle restait celle qui s'était réfugiée corps et âme dans son métier, oubliant quelque peu sa vie sociale et surtout occulté le privilège de tomber sur un homme charmant.

Depuis la rupture, Ron, quant à lui, avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous et plusieurs liaisons. Les soirées en petit comité chez Ginny et Harry avaient toujours été source de révélations croustillantes et de ragots, et le rouquin n'avait jamais tenu sa langue. Jusqu'à il y a quelques temps... sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Cette petite amie n'avait jamais été évoquée, ce qui laissait devinait que c'était différent cette fois-ci.

C'était une grande première, pour tout le monde. Hermione en était perturbée. Pas même elle ne connaissait son nom, ni ne savait depuis combien de temps ces deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient, ou même s'ils s'entendaient bien...  
La nouvelle lui était tombée dessus. Littéralement. Un choc, une surprise, une remise en question. Tout d'un coup, il y avait des secrets, là où il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Serait-ce parce que cette fois-ci, c'était _La_ bonne... ?

Hermione flâna, la tête ailleurs, les pensées dérivant vers ce dîner qui l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Il lui manquait précisément un seul paquet. Celui destinée à cette inconnue.

La jeune femme était formelle. Elle ne voulait pas de mésentente, de quiproquo, elle ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle petite amie la prenne pour une menace ou ne se sente pas accueillie. Dans sa bienveillance naturelle, Hermione ne se voyait pas offrir quelque chose à chacun des invités, sauf celle-ci. Qu'importe si elle était toute nouvelle dans cet entourage familier, qu'importe si une certaine jalousie la titillait malgré tout, Hermione avait été élevée dans la politesse et le respect.

Elle s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements et inspecta l'intérieur. Que prendre ? Une écharpe ? Un pull mignon ? Une jolie robe comme celle qu'elle avait réussi à dégoter pour Ginny, peut-être ? Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de deviner les goûts de cette invitée de dernière minute. Surtout en matière de style vestimentaire.

La jeune femme continua son chemin et s'arrêta machinalement devant l'animalerie où, des années plus tôt, elle avait adopté son vieux Pattenrond. Secouant la tête, elle se détourna. Un animal était encore plus absurde.

Ses pas la menèrent face à des vitrines diverses et variées, parfois elle entra, sans pour autant trouver son bonheur. C'était un casse-tête. Chaque objet, relique, livre, était un possible présent, susceptible de plaire ou au contraire, d'embarrasser. Si seulement Ron leur avait dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet ! Cette mystérieuse inconnue aimait forcément quelque chose, avait des films favoris ou des activités quelconques.

Hermione soupira et ralentit le pas devant une nouvelle boutique. Le bâtiment semblait rénové depuis récemment et le toit sombre faisait ressortir l'entête en toutes lettres lustrées : « A l'empreinte dorée ».

La brune jeta un regard curieux à la vitrine ornée de bijoux de toute sorte. Les présentoirs mettaient en valeur de discrets colliers comme d'imposantes panoplies de boucles d'oreilles, de pendentifs et de bracelets.

Ce qui attira l'œil de la jeune femme furent aussitôt la fourchette des prix. La boutique semblait s'adresser à un large panel de clients. Il y avait des parures complètes et scintillantes, au même prix abordable qu'un simple collier en or. Elle pouvait également apercevoir de très jolies et discrètes boucles d'oreilles rivalisant de peu avec l'immense diadème, qui prenait place dans la partie supérieure de la vitrine –Hermione faillit en faire une syncope. Ces deux derniers valaient au moins son poids en gallions, si ce n'est plus.

Curieuse, Hermione passa tout de même la porte. L'intérieur reflétait le nom de l'échoppe. Les vendeurs portaient de brillants costumes dorés, et les tables d'essayage où étaient attablées quelques clientes bavardes avaient revêtues les mêmes couleurs. C'était clair et lumineux.

\- Bonsoir madame, puis-je vous aider ?

La jeune femme avisa le séduisant homme qui lui proposait ses services. Impeccablement coiffé et souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui donnait envie de rire ; On aurait dit un mannequin de cire tant son visage était crispé par le maquillage et par l'expression de bienvenue qu'il ne semblait vouloir lâcher.

\- Merci, je ne fais seulement que regarder, déclina-t-elle non sans se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de pouffer.

Elle sentit son regard quand elle se tourna en vue de la vitrine la plus proche. Quel endroit singulier ! Si les bijoux étaient plaisants, le personnel avait une plastique à l'allure complètement fausse.

Hermione fut rapidement emportée par ces contemplations. De la babiole au solitaire de luxe, la bijouterie présentait des pièces qui lui donnaient, elle-même, envie d'acquérir des bijoux. N'étant pas une femme très portée sur les accessoires, non pas car ceux-ci ne lui plaisaient mais parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse manie de les oublier dans un tiroir, elle se laissa pourtant rêver quelques instants. Que dirait Ginny si elle la voyait avec un tel collier au tour du cou ?

Elle rougit. Elle pouvait déjà entendre sa meilleure amie s'extasier et la pousser à sortir faire de nouvelles rencontres. Le prix la fit rougir encore plus. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas un pendentif pour elle...

Ses yeux dérivèrent. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était ici et qu'il lui manquait un paquet, peut-être pouvait-elle dénicher quelque chose pour l'invitée de Ron ?

L'idée fit très vite son chemin. La jeune femme cessa presque instinctivement de chercher pour elle, et regarda les bijoux d'un autre œil. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui soit passe-partout, ni petit ni trop voyant. Pas de bagues, pas de boucles d'oreilles. Un bracelet serait absolument parfait.

\- Besoin d'aide ? fit une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Le souffle du vendeur lui caressa la joue et elle sursauta. _Était-ce la politique de la maison de se tenir aussi proche de ses clients ?_ Quelle éthique douteuse !

Elle se retourna et observa l'inconnu. Son costume différait totalement de ces collègues... Un trois pièces noir et gris, rehaussés d'une cravate bleue nuit. Et son visage n'arborait pas ce sourire figé qu'elle avait surpris chez le précédent homme. A vrai dire, les traits de son visage était parcourut d'un certain amusement authentique. Un sourcil semblait même l'interroger.

A mesure qu'elle l'examinait, Hermione réalisa que ce n'était finalement pas un vendeur. Et que ses yeux lui étaient drôlement familiers. Sans parler de la couleur de ses cheveux... Après une hésitation, elle retrouve l'usage de la parole:

\- Malfoy ?

\- Eh bien, enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si la célèbre Miss-Je-sais-tout avait perdu la mémoire.

C'était étrange... de le revoir. Et qu'il soit venu aussi naturellement vers elle. Elle ne sentait pas, chez lui, cette animosité qui l'avait toujours animé à son égard. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à lui, elle avait quoi ? Dix-neuf ans ? Tant d'années, presque une décennie maintenant, les séparaient de leur dernier tête à tête...

Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître d'emblée ? Si ses traits avaient certainement mûri, il n'était qu'une réplique exacte et plus âgé de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Des cheveux blonds savamment domptés, des manières distinguées, et, un rictus taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, Granger, que cherches-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais déambuler dans ce genre de boutiques.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et la jeune femme se retrouva face à lui.

\- Il me semble que tu n'es pas vendeur... ?

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça t'étonnerait ?

\- Un peu, oui. Mais de toute manière, je n'y crois pas : tu n'as pas l'uniforme de la maison.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

\- Toujours aussi observatrice. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas vendeur. Je possède l'établissement alors si j'ai envie de m'occuper d'un client en particulier, et en l'occurrence ici une cliente, je ne me priverais pas de ce plaisir.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas dit que j'avais besoin d'aide, répondit Hermione. J'ai d'ailleurs rembarré un de tes employés un peu plus tôt.

\- Ah, le pauvre.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur la vitrine tandis que la jeune femme s'efforça de revenir aux bijoux. L'ignorer était difficile. Il avait une prestance indéniable. Et puis, ses yeux la suivaient, la détaillaient, et ce n'était pas un regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Il l'observait avec une curiosité flatteuse.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se nourrissait d'un tel sentiment. Il s'agissait de Malfoy, après tout. Elle aurait dû être embêtée, dérangée, avoir envie de le fuir, lui demander même des comptes sur leurs altercations d'autrefois... Mais toutes ces options lui semblaient déplacées, et dépassées. Elle revint lentement à lui.

\- Il se pourrait qu'effectivement, je cherche quelque chose. Pour quelqu'un.

\- Comme les trois quarts des clients qui rentrent ici. Dis-moi en plus. Qui est cette personne par rapport à toi ?

\- C'est-à-dire..., hésita-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui raconter sa vie !

\- Serait-ce pour une amie ? proposa le jeune homme. Hum, à en voir ta réaction, non. Un parent ? Un fiancé ? Un amant alors, peut-être ?

\- Non ! répondit-elle un peu brusquement, surpris par son indiscrétion.

\- Ah, c'est pour un amant ? Intéressant.

\- Mais non, ne te méprends pas ! C'est pour la nouvelle petite amie de Ron !

Malfoy étouffa un rire, avant de remarquer l'air sérieux d'Hermione. Cette dernière commençait à être gagnée par la gêne.

\- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, constata-t-il.

\- Depuis au moins deux ans, si ce n'est un peu plus. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Navré.

\- Et pourquoi l'es-tu ? C'est du passé.

\- Évidemment.

Il en doutait. Elle le voyait bien. Et ça l'énervait, franchement. Si même lui pouvait avoir cette impression, alors qu'en serait-il de cette invitée surprise ? C'était fâcheux, terriblement fâcheux.

\- Je cherche donc quelque chose pour sa nouvelle petite amie, répéta-t-elle, le ton froid. Un bracelet, plus précisément.

\- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Sa voix était devenue soudainement plus professionnelle, neutre. Pour la première fois, elle regretta avoir été brutale avec Malfoy –ce qui était fort ridicule. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une autre vitrine, tentant de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard, mais le jeune homme restait maître de lui-même et lui présenta un assortiment de bracelets sans quitter des yeux ces derniers.

\- J'ai ceci.

Hermione observa les bijoux avec une grimace. Se moquait-il brusquement d'elle ? Devant elle, des bracelets bas de gamme en tissu et en cuir. C'étaient, à en déduire, les modèles les plus abordables et les plus laids de toute la boutique.

\- Euh... Et tu n'as rien de plus élégant ? En argent, par exemple ?

\- Et tu ne souhaites tout de même pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts, cette nouvelle petite amie ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! (Elle lui renvoya son regard, outrée. Il se redressa, sceptique.) Je souhaite qu'elle soit à l'aise, ajouta Hermione. Qu'elle se sente chez elle.

\- Ah. Et c'est sûr que venant de l'ex, elle le prendra bien.

Malfoy toucha une corde sensible. Dans la poitrine d'Hermione, une petite douleur. Le jeune homme réveillait ses craintes. Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, soit trois semaines, elle se convainquait chaque jour que tout se passerait bien, Ginny et Harry la rassuraient également à ce sujet... Et voilà que tout d'un coup, tout se brisait, parce qu'une tierce personne disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

\- Et si... Et si ce dîner se passait si mal que la famille Weasley en venait à faire un choix ?

\- Si tu y tiens, j'ai autre chose, se radoucit le blond.

Elle le suivit en pilote automatique. Hermione pouvait à peine imaginer à quoi ressemblait cette nouvelle petite amie, pourtant elle pouvait visualiser à la perfection la moindre de ces expressions. Jalousie, suspicion, ou même colère. Par inadvertance, la Gryffondore était tétanisée à l'idée de provoquer une situation malencontreuse.

Certains réagissaient très bien aux anciennes relations, comme Harry avec Dean, ou même Ginny et Cho avec les années.  
Mais elle... Son cas était différent. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était peu présente, elle faisait littéralement partie du décor. Hermione était restée si proche de toute la fratrie Weasley. Suite à la perte de mémoire de ses parents, ils étaient devenus sa famille de substitution, un cocon réconfortant dans lequel se ressourcer chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Même après la rupture, ils étaient tous restés là pour elle, à la soutenir autant qu'ils soutenaient Ron.

Malfoy parla, lui présentant de nouveaux bracelets cette fois bien plus jolis, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. Les bijoux étaient d'avantage dans ses cordes, avec des motifs et de belles gravures, mais elle ne les vit pas.

\- Et si elle ne m'accepte pas ? fit-elle brusquement en agrippant le bras de Malfoy. Et si ce Réveillon tournait au drame ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil sous la réaction d'Hermione et cette dernière, suivant son regard, le relâcha en s'excusant. Mortifiée. Elle avait pensé tout haut. Son angoisse avait subi un pic incontrôlable.

\- Si je peux me permettre, y vas-tu seule, Granger ? Sans vouloir me mêler de tes affaires, je ne pense pas que ta présence ou un cadeau la ravira, mais si tu es accompagnée, ça peut déjà la rassurer.

\- J'y vais seule, confessa-t-elle. Harry et Ginny disent que ça ira.

\- Et depuis quand Potter et Weaslette sont synonymes de vérité générale ? J'ai un autre avis, ça devrait te suffire pour envisager toutes les options.

Elle leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- Mais j'envisage _déjà_ , toutes les options.

\- Alors dans ce cas, invite aussi ton petit ami et affaire réglée, haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas compris, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Alors oublie cette alternative.

\- Invite un de tes amis qui d'ici demain peut se libérer et endosser le rôle.

\- Ha, ha, ironisa-t-elle.

Hermione se mit pourtant à réfléchir. Ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée de venir également accompagnée. Si cela ne rassurait pas l'invitée de dernière minute, cela la rassurait au moins, elle. La Gryffondore passa en revue ses connaissances... Mais dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : entre ceux qui étaient déjà en couple et ceux qui connaissaient Ron, c'était plié. Il n'y avait personne.

Son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur les bijoux. Elle devait se concentrer sur le cadeau premièrement, elle verrait pour le reste, ensuite.

Elle passa en revue les bracelets que lui présentait Malfoy. Un, en particulier, l'attira aussitôt. Une myriade de roses d'argent attachées les unes ensemble afin de créer un bijou d'une discrète beauté.

\- Je prendrais celui-ci, opta-t-elle sans prévenir, surprenant même son interlocuteur.

\- Et ton dilemme ? Rangé soudainement aux oubliettes ?

Hermione sourit, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si Ron tient à nous la présenter, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être mauvaise. C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'agréable.

\- Si tu le dis.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne rebondit pas sur le commentaire. Elle paya, Malfoy encaissa, et prépara à l'aide de sa baguette un emballage de Noël aux couleurs dorées de la boutique avant de le lui tendre. Hermione se sentit fébrile. C'était pesé et emballé. Elle avait fait un pas et n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Elle inspira profondément. C'était à cette mystérieuse femme de faire un pas en retour, maintenant. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagnée, ou, si elle devait l'être ce ne serait pas pour jouer un rôle aussi ridicule.

\- Merci.

\- Ta bienveillance est enviable, Granger, fit Malfoy. Mais elle peut te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que ce n'est pas parce que tu es dotée de bonnes intentions qu'on te les renverra obligatoirement. Weasley a probablement choisit cette femme, mais cette femme ne t'a pas choisi, toi. Sa réaction peut être imprévisible et ce, même si c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance, je pense que tu en auras besoin. Ah, et aussi de bonnes fêtes.

Il sourit, sans moquerie, avant de la saluer et de se diriger vers la porte de derrière, brusquement pressé. La Gryffondore secoua la tête en encaissant ses paroles, pestant contre le jeune homme. Son regard avait été doux, comme s'il la prenait en pitié et elle avait sincèrement du mal à le supporter. _De quoi se mêlait-il ?_ Certes, elle s'était retrouvée à s'épancher auprès de lui, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

La jeune femme resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et prit la direction de la sortie.

Les températures étaient beaucoup plus fraîches qu'avant son entrée dans le magasin. Un coup d'œil au clocher qui dépassait toutes les bâtisses lui apprit que les minutes avaient défilées bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les boutiques allaient fermer, il était l'heure de rentrer chez soi et de dîner, les ruelles étaient même un peu moins encombrées.

Cependant, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle repensa malgré tout à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy.

Il était vrai que la jeune femme se préoccupait des autres d'une manière qui n'était pas toujours très réciproque. Elle s'inquiétait souvent plus que de raison, voulant bien faire, et son angoisse pouvait prendre des mesures exagérées. Même si Hermione se souciait peu de son image, elle n'aimait pas blesser, que ce soit intentionnel ou non. Et c'était ce qui lui prenait particulièrement la tête depuis quelques jours.

Ron avait forcément jeté son dévolue sur une femme intéressante. S'il avait vécu des aventures quelques peu loufoques, il n'avait pas spécialement mauvais goût. Elle était forcément intelligente, aussi. Mais ces traits ne protégeait ni l'inconnue ni Hermione d'une jalousie incongrue, et Malfoy avait raison.

Elle se retourna vers la bijouterie. Les lieux se faisaient vides et le personnel commençait à ranger les pièces les plus importantes de leur collection. Ils fermaient. La jeune femme hésita, mais passa pourtant la porte une seconde fois, s'attirant des regards ennuyés.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle. Je cherche Draco Malfoy.

\- Monsieur est occupé, répondit le vendeur le plus proche, mais je peux vous aider.

\- Malheureusement, non. C'est personnel.

\- Je suis désolé, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit finalement déjà parti, bredouilla-t-il.

Un collègue qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau lui adressa une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Espèce de bêta, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui lui cherche des ennuis. Madame et lui se parlaient à l'instant, tu ne fais donc attention à rien ?

L'homme soupira, laissant l'autre dans l'embarras le plus total, et s'éclipsa à l'arrière. Hermione rougit en regardant le gaffeur s'éloigner pour ranger l'espace, tout aussi gênée que lui, quand Malfoy réapparut devant elle.

\- Encore besoin d'aide, Granger ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà échanger le bracelet ?

\- Non. Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain soir ?

Il y eu une seconde de flottement, où Malfoy réalisa la portée de la question et où Hermione se félicita elle-même de sa soudaine assurance, dont elle avait emprunté la voix à ces heures de travail en tant qu'avocate.

\- En réalité, j'ai un fabuleux dîner en tête à tête avec moi-même, dit-il. Suivi d'un vingt-cinq décembre à Azkaban.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas...

\- Quelle est ta proposition ?

Lui-même venait d'enrôler la voix d'un businessman au bord d'un marché important à passer. Il croisa les bras sur le comptoir et Hermione le trouva tout d'un coup bien charismatique.

\- Je repensais à ton idée d'être accompagnée qui n'était pas mauvaise en soi..., répondit Hermione sans flancher. Néanmoins Ron, et même Harry, ou Ginny, ou les Weasley, bref, tout le monde connaît mes amis. Personne ne pourrait jouait le rôle sans que ces derniers se demandent pourquoi une telle relation a été cachée et surtout pourquoi ils n'ont rien vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce ne serait pas crédible. Pour aucune des personnes que je fréquente. Par contre...

\- Par contre...

\- Toi, ils pourraient comprendre. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas le genre de fréquentation que j'annoncerais si facilement.

La conversation était embarrassante. Elle regarda le Serpentard lâcher un rictus amusé et la jeune femme se mordit instinctivement les lèvres.

\- Et nous serions crédibles, tu crois ? fit-il.

\- A vrai dire, l'image n'a pas eu le temps de m'effleurer l'esprit.

Il rit.

\- J'accepte.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, j'accepte. Tu te doutes bien que mes projets n'ont rien de réjouissant. Par contre, un spectacle comme tu m'en promets depuis tout à l'heure, je suis sincèrement intrigué. Ce dîner m'a l'air d'une véritable catastrophe et si je peux y assister...

\- J'espère bien que ce n'en sera pas une !

Il sourit et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin accompagné d'une plume.

\- On verra. Note-moi ton adresse, je viendrai te chercher.

\- A dix-sept heures, dit-elle en s'emparant de la plume et la trempant dans l'encrier à portée de main. Pas une minute de plus. Il y a deux heures de route, jusqu'à là-bas.

\- Ou on peut prendre des transports à la pointe de la magie, Granger.

\- Il y a des cadeaux qui ne supporteraient pas ce genre de voyages.

Elle lui renvoya son regard sans se laisser intimider. S'il était exact que l'un des présents ne pourrait sortir réellement indemne d'un trajet magique, la jeune femme avait surtout besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée du dîner. Deux heures de conduite avant de gagner le Terrier lui paraissait idéal pour se vider un minimum la tête.

Peut-être que Malfoy déclinerait, finalement, pensa-t-elle en attendant une quelconque réponse. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier tout ce qui était moldu ! Avec toute cette étrange sympathie, elle avait réussi à l'oublier...

\- Entendu, la surprit-il. S'il y a moyen d'avoir de la musique.

\- Ma voiture capte toute les radios sorcières, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

\- Alors c'est parfait, à demain.

Elle hocha la tête, concluant l'affaire, et se retourna pour sortir du commerce devenu un peu moins bruyant, voire totalement silencieux où une mouche, une seule, aurait pu provoquer un vacarme. Elle croisa le regard du vendeur maladroit, celui d'un autre, la dévisageant sans la moindre gêne. Quand Hermione ferma la porte, elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Malfoy ordonner :

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez du travail ou vous voulez finir plus tard, aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Pattenrond se frotta à ses jambes à l'instant même où Hermione entra dans sa maison. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses sacs avec un long soupir, puis accorda quelques grattouilles au vieux matou qui coulait des jours tranquilles. Ils furent cependant très vite dérangés par le chiot hyperactif qui faisait office de surprise pour Molly.

Le berger allemand poussa le chat sans une once de regret et demanda affectueusement sa part de caresses avant de montrer fièrement le chemin de la nourriture. Il jappait de bonheur.

La jeune femme s'étira, éreintée par sa journée passée à faire des achats, et répondit à l'appel des deux bouches affamées qui animaient son salon. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut récupéré l'usage de ses tympans et de ses mains, elle grimpa jusqu'au grenier où logeait la chouette qu'Harry lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt.

La chouette hulotte ouvrit un œil dès qu'elle fit un pas dans la pièce, secouant déjà les ailes à l'idée de prendre l'air. L'animal vint embêter Hermione en lui grignotant l'épaule quand celle-ci chercha l'inspiration pour son mot à l'attention de la famille Weasley. Dire qu'elle ne venait pas seule était plus compliqué que prévu ; Elle n'avait pas pensé un instant à cette tâche.

C'était réel ; Finalement, elle jouerait cette mascarade grotesque qu'elle aurait dû éviter, et avait réussi à embaucher Malfoy en prime. _Malfoy_.

\- Merlin, jura-t-elle.

Elle perdait la tête. Ce dîner allait effectivement tourner à la catastrophe, non pas à cause de possibles jalousies mais quand la table découvrirait son propre invité surprise...

Car, c'était bien ce que Malfoy était: un invité surprise. Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur de préciser l'identité de ce dernier dans sa lettre et regarda le rapace s'envoler sans trop de regrets. Face à la réalité, elle se demanda tout de même ce qui lui avait pris de l'écouter et pire, de l'inviter.

* * *

Quand Malfoy toqua à sa porte en fin d'après-midi, Hermione l'attendait. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête. La jeune femme venait de lutter contre le berger allemand afin de pouvoir orner son collier d'un beau nœud en soie, en vain... L'animal s'était réfugié entre le canapé et le mur du salon, sans possibilité de le déloger.

\- Une minute ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention du Serpentard.

Elle reprit son souffle en avisant le chiot qui la défiait du regard. La jeune femme s'était défendue d'utiliser la magie quand il était question de jeunes animaux, mais n'en avait-elle pas besoin ? Ne serait-elle pas en retard ?

La jeune femme soupira en gagnant le hall d'entrée. Hermione vérifia son reflet dans le miroir le plus proche en esquissant une grimace. La course avait presque complètement ruiné sa coiffure. Elle prit sa baguette et arrangea le tout. Seulement après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses boucles brunes et l'intérieur de sa demeure qui n'était pas tellement en ordre, elle ouvrit à Malfoy.

\- Bons...

\- Entre, coupa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi. Vite. Pose tes affaires où tu peux.

\- ...soir ? J'ai connu mieux comme accueil.

Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire moqueur, levant les yeux au ciel. Malfoy accrocha son manteau, défit ses chaussures, et ne la surprit pas en étant venue les mains vides.

\- Que dois-je donc faire ?

\- M'aider à attraper le cadeau de Molly.

Malfoy l'interrogea du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de la suivre quand elle revint au salon où le chiot n'était toujours pas sorti de cachette.

\- Est-ce que tu peux avancer ce canapé ? A mains nues, s'il te plaît ?

\- Quelle est cette fixette à ne pas utiliser la magie ?

\- Serait-le début d'une remarque désobligeante ?

\- Non, c'est de la curiosité, _Hermione._

La jeune femme s'arrêta littéralement de penser. Son prénom, sorti de cette bouche, était une bien étrange surprise. Pas un instant, elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle se retourna vers lui, au ralenti. Ce qui le fit de nouveau sourire.

Il souriait beaucoup. Pour un ancien Mangemort. Pour un Serpentard. Pour un Malfoy...

... qui se tenait au milieu de son séjour.

\- Ne sois pas étonnée. Il faudra bien que je t'appelle par ton prénom si nous sommes supposés sortir ensemble, non ? Ou peut-être veux-tu un surnom ?

\- Non. Non, mon prénom, c'est très bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je peux t'appeler _Sucre d'orge_ , _bébé_ , ou _trésor_ , sinon, si tu y tiens.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je commence à regretter ma décision.

Il semblait se délecter de son embarras. Ses lèvres ne lâchaient décidément pas ce sourire taquin qui la troublait. Draco Malfoy n'aurait-il pas dû être à des années lumières de ce charmant personnage qui ne la laissait pas tout à fait de marbre ? Hermione se détourna vers le canapé. Ce qui était doublement perturbant, c'était bien qu'elle était effectivement réceptive.

L'ancien Serpentard ne se fit pas prier deux fois, constata-t-elle. Il remonta ses manches, se positionna sur l'un des côtés du canapé et d'un geste franc, l'écarta du mur. En résultat, le berger allemand qui se pensait sain et sauf en émergea surexcité. Il jappa, surprenant Malfoy qui s'attendait à tout sauf à voir un chien, et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans le reste de la pièce.

Hermione fit un pas prudent, sans succès. Le chiot la vit, s'arrêta net, et chercha à faire demi-tour.

\- Retiens-le !

Par chance, le jeune homme l'attrapa sous l'estomac et le souleva. Dans ses bras, il observa l'animal qui lui renvoya un regard hagard.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, mais qu'a fait cette femme pour que tu sois traumatisé ?

Il lui tapota doucement le bout du nez avant de le complimenter d'une grattouille. Hermione en fut un instant surprise, presque attendrie, avant de se rappeler le nœud en soie dont cette scène en était la conséquence. Elle soupira et ramassa l'étoffe tombée dans un coin.

\- Rien de méprisable et d'inhumain, dit-elle en lui montrant le nœud jaune. Peux-tu le tenir, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'est pas méchant... Il est trop jeune pour saisir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Merci, je sais. (Sa réponse sonna plus sèche que prévue et le sourire de Malfoy s'effaça.) Enfin, je voulais dire..., bredouilla-t-elle. Navrée d'avoir parlé ainsi, ce n'était pas mon attention.

\- C'est rien. Il est vrai qu'en privé, tu n'es pas obligée d'être agréable avec moi après tout.

Hermione se pencha pour nouer le ruban autour du collier du chiot, le cœur battant. La remarque de Malfoy n'était pas sans la blesser. Elle n'était pas faite pour, pourtant, mais son ton neutre et résigné avait remué quelque chose. La jeune femme ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'était habituellement pas sur la défensive, elle n'était habituellement pas dans une humeur aussi déstabilisante.

Le dîner avec la nouvelle petite amie de Ron y était pour quelque chose, certes. Mais la présence de Malfoy, le fait qu'il ait accepté son invitation avec une facilité déconcertante et le fait qu'elle le regrettait déjà, en était la cause principale.

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et pourquoi, mon Dieu pourquoi, ses sourires en coin et sa nonchalance l'émouvaient autant ?

Elle finit la boucle du nœud avec soin et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. En vain. Le parfum de Malfoy était partout et lui rappelait sa proximité, le rôle qu'il allait jouer, et la connerie qu'elle avait faite. Hermione se releva et se recula.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y.

Tandis que Malfoy gardait le chiot dans les bras en se rhabillant, Hermione réunit les paquets dans le hall d'entrée et les compta –Tout était bien là. Puis, en saisissant son manteau, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. L'effort ne lui avait finalement pas tant coûté, en y réfléchissant de plus près. Au pire, se dit-elle, elle était en terrain connu, personne n'y prêterait attention.

Son regard se détacha et se posa sur Malfoy. Il l'attendait en silence, les yeux sur elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et voilà qu'il devait sûrement penser qu'elle était superficielle à se regarder avant de partir... Elle secoua la tête et désigna la porte.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture dans un calme bien trop dérangeant pour elle. Elle mit les paquets dans le coffre et observa le jeune homme mettre le chiot à l'arrière du véhicule comme elle en avait eu l'intention. L'animal semblait avoir retrouvé sa tranquillité et ne se souciait plus du ruban autour de son cou, la voiture était bien plus intéressante à son goût. Hermione sourit pour elle-même. C'était un chiot franchement mignon. Il était vif, drôle malgré lui, et loyal. Molly l'aimerait.

Malfoy n'était pas laid, lui non plus, se surprit-elle à penser. Il était élégant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qu'il portait qui le flattait. C'était cette sérénité assumée, ce regard franc, son dos droit qui trahissait son assurance. Il avait un charisme fou. Ce qui n'était pas sans l'étonner, sachant ce qu'il avait fait et d'où il venait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était de s'être relevé pour retrouver sa dignité.

Elle s'installa au volant et respira profondément. C'était parti... peut-être pour l'un des Noël les plus étranges de son existence.

\- Tu peux mettre de la musique, dit-elle. Comme tu l'avais demandé.

\- N'importe quelle radio ?

\- N'importe, je n'ai pas de préférences musicales..., répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne suis pas très musique.

\- Hum, fit-il en atteignant les radios sorcières à l'aide de sa baguette. Tentons de réparer cela, alors ! Ah, celle-ci, j'aime bien.

Le sourire était revenu. Hermione en fut sensible, rassurée même. Les notes emplirent très vite l'habitacle un morceau aux allures rock et dansantes. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle tourna la clef, le moteur se mit en route au rythme de la chanson, et ils partirent.

Aucun n'émit le souhait de revenir en arrière.

* * *

Ils roulèrent environ trois quarts d'heure pour seule compagnie le jeune chiot qui ronflait à l'arrière et les notes survoltées des musiques choisies par Malfoy. Alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas dans son état normal, Hermione était plus que consciente de sa nervosité. Elle laissait échapper quelques regards vers son acolyte.

La petite voiture ne lui démontrait que trop bien à quel point Malfoy était bien apprêté, qu'il était sincèrement bel homme, et qu'elle le trouvait malheureusement et définitivement à son goût. Quelle idée sordide après leur passé en commun ! Malgré tout, les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui fondaient comme neige au soleil face à l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Elle se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise d'être si... rustique comparée à lui et ses manières. Si elle avait sorti l'une de ses plus jolies robes, elle était loin d'être aussi distinguée selon elle. Ils n'étaient pas assortis, le stratagème se verrait tout de suite. C'était une supercherie foutue d'avance.

Malfoy coupa le son sans qu'elle s'y attende et la regarda. Hermione sentit ses yeux la dévisager et se força tant bien que mal à rester naturelle. Pourvu qu'il ne devine pas le cheminement de ses pensées... Elle se tortilla sur son siège, sans le vouloir.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander. Comment les Weasley ont-ils pris la nouvelle ?, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai omis un détail de taille. (Elle grimaça, avant de se sentir obligée de poursuivre:) J'ai envoyé un hibou pour dire que je venais accompagnée et que j'avais quelqu'un à leur présenter. Mais je n'ai pas dit qui et je n'ai pas un instant fait mention de ton nom.

Le rire qui secoua Malfoy la déstabilisa tellement qu'elle freina brusquement. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne sur les routes de campagnes, qui plus est qui menaient jusqu'au Terrier, un vingt-quatre décembre au soir. A l'arrêt, elle l'observa sans pouvoir s'en cacher.

Que son visage s'illuminait quand il riait ainsi ! Il était loin de ressembler à l'un de ces aristocrates hautains dont l'image se superposait au jeune homme sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'avait plus cet air moqueur et mauvais d'autrefois. De l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu, il ne gardait que ce sourire au coin énervant –mais craquant– au coin des lèvres et son regard gris indéchiffrable, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Se tenant les côtes, Malfoy se calma et se cala de nouveau dans son siège. Il reprit sa respiration avec un sourire pour la fenêtre. Il n'osait pas la regarder, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il. C'est juste que... Ça m'a surpris. Ce dîner risque d'être une telle catastrophe. Je n'ose imaginer la tête des convives quand ils me verront débarquer.

\- Débarquer à mes côtés, marmonna-t-elle en repensant au fossé visible qui les séparait.

Hermione redémarra en bougonnant.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit le Serpentard quelques minutes plus tard. D'ailleurs, ne devrait-on pas se préparer à la foule de questions pour être un minimum crédibles ? Nous ne savons rien de l'autre, excepté que je sais que tu n'es plus avec Weasley depuis quelques temps et que tu es en voie de rencontrer sa nouvelle petite amie.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, puis le fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis célibataire aussi, au passage, haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- J'espère bien !

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais intéressée.

\- Je veux dire, ça n'aurait pas été correct que tu endosses ce rôle sinon, répondit-elle mortifiée. Je ne l'aurais pas accepté.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oh, je ne l'aurais pas accepté non plus. J'ai des principes, merci.

Malfoy remit un peu de musique, juste de quoi avoir un fond sonore, suffisamment délectable pour que le silence ne soit pas trop embarrassant.

\- A part ça, il me semble que tu es avocate, non ?

\- Euh, oui. Je ne savais que c'était parvenu jusqu'à toi.

\- C'est Blaise qui m'en a touché quelques mots. Tu sais, quand il a eu recours à ton assistance.

\- Ah oui, en effet, une moche affaire de préjugés, dit-elle en se rappelant son cas. Ancien Mangemort et homme noir, il s'était attiré les foudres d'un couple aux idées pour le moins... étriquées et racistes.

\- Dois-je conclure que tu crois aux secondes chances ?

Question épineuse. Hermione fredonna sans en avoir conscience un bout de la chanson qui passait à la radio, tout en réfléchissant à cette question. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était tenue aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. Pour autant, l'homme qu'elle avait défendu bec et ongles l'avait convaincue. Et puis elle détestait l'injustice, et le racisme, et toutes ces discriminations horribles. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Je suppose que ça dépend. Tout dépend des situations et des personnes. Blaise m'a paru sincère et les preuves contre lui avaient été falsifiées à un point que mon sens de la justice n'a fait qu'un tour face à ce bas manège !

\- Ah, Hermione Granger, la justicière, sourit Malfoy.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Comme ça, tu possèdes une boutique de bijoux ?

\- Plusieurs. Tu es tombée sur la plus grande et la plus florissante, mais j'en possède d'autres. A Manchester, Bath, et Edimbourg, par exemple.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te voyais faire...

\- Oh, je n'avais aucune envie de reprendre les fraudes de mon Père, lâcha-t-il avec humeur. Et j'aime ce que je fais.

Hermione tourna à un embranchement en ruminant la réponse de son passager. Le ressentiment du Serpentard n'était pas passé dans l'oreille d'une sourde et, quoi qu'elle en pensât, elle était d'une curiosité maladive...

\- Cela a dû être dur, pour toi, murmura-t-elle, encourageante.

\- A partir de quand estimes-tu qu'on peut donner une seconde chance ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait te décider ? Décider les gens ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je suis sensible à la force des regrets, qui se concluent par des actes, par exemple. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas.

\- Les regrets et les actes n'ont pas suffit pour Blaise, Hermione. Ni pour moi, tu sais.

La conversation avait pris un tour beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. D'un coup d'œil, elle l'invita à continuer. Elle n'osait rien dire, de peur de le voir se rétracter et se taire.

\- Il a fallu tout reconstruire de zéro, repartir de rien, pour commencer. Et ensuite, prouver et reprouver chaque fois sa bonne foi, encaisser les propos, ne plus jamais avoir le droit à l'erreur, même la plus petite et singulière erreur. J'ai passé trois ans à Azkaban, ce qui m'a coûté mais le prix est trop bas pour les autres. J'ai ensuite réparé les dettes de mon Père, toutes jusqu'aux dernières, et ça n'a pas suffit une fois encore. J'ai vendu mon Manoir et tout ce qui a pu toucher de près ou de loin à Voldemort, et les gens ont continué de m'en vouloir. J'ai continué de m'en vouloir, aussi. Jusqu'à il y a peu. Maintenant ça me passe au delà de la tête, j'ai eu la seconde chance que j'attendais sans le vouloir.

Les pensées de la jeune femme étaient vides. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ancien-camarade se livre de bon cœur et avec une telle sensibilité non-feinte. Hermione pouvait sentir sa rancœur, sa douleur, son angoisse. Elle avait étrangement mal pour cet homme.

\- Il est arrivé quoi ? Il y a peu ? murmura-t-elle sans vouloir paraître désespérée de connaître la suite.

\- Il est arrivé _qui_ , rit-il. Je me suis fait des amis. Des vrais.

Il remit distraitement une boucle qui gênait la vision d'Hermione derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de continuer, l'air de rien, tandis que l'air de la Gryffondore en question lui resta coincé au fond de sa gorge.

\- Des moldus.

\- Des moldus ?! s'écria-t-elle en réveillant le chiot à l'arrière qui aboya.

\- Oui. Ne sois pas surprise et mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes. Où se réfugier ? Où trouver l'anonymat et la paix quand on est harcelé de critiques ?

\- Ça fait sens... Et je comprends peut-être mieux pourquoi tu ne m'es plus si hostile.

\- Je ne te suis plus du tout hostile. Je suis navré de ce que j'ai pu te faire, au passage. Sincèrement. Et je suis désolé de ce que tu peux encore penser de moi.

Il prit le chiot qui commençait à s'agiter sur ses genoux et ils échangèrent un regard où bien plus de choses furent transmises qu'en de simples mots. Hermione lui sourit timidement.

\- Continue, dit-elle. Ça m'aidera peut-être à changer cette idée que j'ai de toi.

\- J'ai fait une école de commerce, coupé de toute magie, avec peu de lien de mon passé hormis Blaise. J'y ai rencontré des gens que je vois encore, et je suis revenu parmi les sorciers une fois bien sûr de mes capacités. J'ai acheté quelques bâtiments, j'ai monté peu à peu mes boutiques. Mon nom n'est plus aussi mentionné qu'avant et je me fais très discret, mais ça me va. Ça me va beaucoup mieux. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, taquin, tu débarques de nouveau dans ma vie et tu me promets vraiment un Noël amusant. Que demander de plus ? C'est une des choses les plus divertissantes qui me soient arrivées ces derniers temps alors merci.

\- Merci à toi, oui.

\- De ? Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avec un éclair de compréhension. De t'accompagner parce qu'en quelques mots : tu as peur ?

\- Non, le fusilla-t-elle du regard. Merci d'avoir été aussi honnête. Mais merci aussi pour ça.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

\- Et maintenant, dit-il. Vas-tu me confier en retour... quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Ma couleur préférée ?

Contre toute attente, Hermione rit. Ce trajet lui réservait d'étrange surprise et suite à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils changeraient si vite de sujet.

\- Il faut bien que j'en sache un peu sur tes goûts, non ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup le violet.

\- D'où la robe...

\- D'où la robe, confirma-t-elle, non sans apprécier qu'il ait remarqué sa tenue. Et le bleu. J'aime bien le bleu. Et toi ?

\- Tu vas me trouver si conventionnel, le vert. Après toutes ces années passées au sein de meubles et de tapisseries de cette couleur, je ne suis même pas lassé. J'adore le vert.

Ils continuèrent à se poser des questions de cette trempe pendant une partie de la route. Malfoy haussa un moment le son pour faire découvrir à la jeune femme une musique particulièrement charmante dont les paroles faisaient écho chez elle –et qui faisait apparemment partie des préférées de Malfoy. Ils parlèrent également d'art, de musique, de cinéma, et même de littérature.

Se connaître un minimum n'était pas une mauvaise idée... et la discussion avait bel et bien fini par détendre Hermione qui n'avait plus cette angoisse lancinante à l'idée de rencontrer la petite amie de Ron. A vrai dire, elle l'avait même oubliée. Elle avait oublié Ron, Ginny, Harry, et toute la famille, par la même occasion. La conversation n'était pas sans l'aider à cerner le nouveau Malfoy. Et le nouveau Malfoy n'était pas mal –pas mal du tout.

* * *

La jeune femme ralentit dans l'allée menant à la maison des Weasley. Au bout du chemin, Le Terrier se distinguait déjà par ses dizaines de fenêtres allumées et ses décorations lumineuses qui réveillaient tout le jardin. L'arbre gigantesque qui servait de parasol en été n'avait pas été épargné. Il illuminait toute la cour, c'était surréaliste. Grâce à la lumière, Hermione venait même de voir un gnome se glisser dans un buisson, affublé d'un bonnet de Noël –une idée de George, sans aucun doute.

Ils avaient vu les choses en grand cette année, sourit Hermione en réfrénant la pensée que c'était peut-être pour impressionner la nouvelle venue. C'était beau. C'était féérique. Et elle espérait quelque part également que ça en mettrait plein les yeux à Malfoy par la même occasion, lui qui avait toujours tant critiqué cette famille qui lui était chère à son cœur.

Elle se gara et se tourna vers ce dernier.

Il dormait depuis une petite vingtaine de minutes, bercé par le mouvement de la voiture. Le chien avait réélu domicile à l'arrière mais le jeune homme gardait son bras comme si l'animal était toujours là, lové contre lui. Hermione détestait ce quelque chose d'attendrissant qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait son ancien camarade faire preuve de tendresse. Dans son sommeil, Malfoy n'avait ni remarqué que le berger allemand avait préféré regagner le siège arrière ni qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il remarquait encore moins à quel point il avait l'air si doux.

D'une main, elle le secoua. Peut-être un peu trop brusquement, comme si elle se secouait elle-même au passage.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-elle avant de se détacher et de sortir de la voiture.

 _Ah !_ Un peu d'air frais. Loin de l'intérieur petit de la voiture. Loin de l'ex-Serpentard qui avait tant changé qu'elle aimait un peu trop ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle regarda le ciel, dont les étoiles se distinguaient à peine ce soir-là, puis son regard dériva jusqu'à l'arbre majestueux et scintillant de la cour. Cet arbre lui rappelait toujours autant de bons souvenirs...

Draco Malfoy s'étira lentement et avisa la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait déjà vu le Terrier, dans le journal. Mais en vrai, il avait un certain charme coquet qui ne transparaissait pas en photo. Il sortit en prenant son temps, observant lentement les alentours, et rejoignit Hermione de son côté de la voiture.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, je pense laisser les paquets dans la voiture pour le moment. On prendra seulement notre ami à quatre pattes !

Elle se tourna enfin vers son partenaire, sortie de ses rêveries. Contrairement à elle, il ne regardait ni le ciel ni les décorations, son regard était rivé sur la maison et en particulier la baie vitrée du salon.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Es-tu stressé tout d'un coup ? taquina-t-elle.

\- Pas autant que toi, je pense..., renvoya-t-il. Et pas autant que tu le seras quand je te dirais ce que je vois.

\- Et que vois-tu ?

\- Des curieux à la fenêtre, répondit-il avec un sourire en reportant son attention sur elle. Beaucoup de curieux.

Hermione en rougit, d'embarras ou de colère, elle ne le sut. Malfoy venait sûrement de deviner qu'elle n'avait jamais invité personne auparavant et que son geste venait d'attirer tous les regards sur eux. Comme il devait avoir envie de faire demi-tour ! Comme il devait se retenir de se moquer d'elle ! Et dans son cas, comme elle était effectivement stressée désormais !

\- Je ne suis jamais venue accompagnée, chuchota-t-elle honteusement. Enfin à part, Ron. Et ils vont sûrement deviner que c'est une vaste blague en un claquement de doigts, tu verras.

\- Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Est-ce vraiment une question ? Je pense que tu connais la réponse.

Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'il cherche à la convaincre mais le fourbe lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin et ce sourire lui fit louper un battement de cœur. Il se pencha vers elle, s'accoudant à la carrosserie de la voiture, et elle n'eut pas la force –ni l'envie– de le repousser. Sa présence l'hypnotisait presque. Ils étaient terriblement proches, trop, au point qu'elle en avait le souffle restreint. Hermione leva difficilement les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il posa naturellement son front contre le sien.

Ce contact joueur, et pourtant intime, déclencha une ribambelle de frissons le long de son dos. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée aussi proche d'un homme ? Aussi près d'une bouche aussi sensuelle ? Aussi près d'un tel regard ?

Soudain, il faisait bien chaud.  
Et elle pouvait entendre la jeune Gryffondore de seize ans lui demander avec stupéfaction comment faisait-il pour la toucher avec autant de facilité ? Comment Draco Malfoy pouvait-il ainsi se tenir devant elle, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit et pensé à son sujet ?

Mais la question qui primait surtout, c'était comment, elle, arrivait-elle à se laisser toucher et s'en délecter avec autant de facilité ? Comment arrivait-il à lui faire oublier, aujourd'hui, tous ces mots désagréables d'autrefois ?

Il sourit et elle défaillit en réalisant qu'il était loin, vraiment loin, d'être déplaisant.

\- Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser, Hermione ?

* * *

 **Mouhihihihi.**  
Comment ça je finis sur un mini cliffhanger ? * se sent à peine coupable*

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la seconde partie ;)

J'espère que l'idée d'un OS de Noël, tout doux tout mignon, à savourer pour les fêtes vous plaît.  
On se retrouve bientôt !

 _Slyth._


	2. En ébullition

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

Oh la la, **je tiens vraiment à vous remercier chaleureusement pour tout vos chouettes retours** sur la première partie ! *coeur*  
J'étais stressée, pas très sûre de mon projet, et ça m'a rendue heureuse de voir ma FF aussi bien accueillie. **Franchement merci, merci, merci.** Je vous réponds à tous dès que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi ;)

Je préviens encore (voui voui, je vois ceux qui n'ont pas écouté la première fois, hein):  
\- **Vous pouvez oublier la dernière génération** (soit l'épilogue du tome 7 et la pièce de théâtre), puisque j'ai organisé les métiers, les couples, et les familles à ma manière.  
\- **C'est toujours romantique** , eh oui, c'est la particularité d'un petit OS de Noël tout doux tout mignon, à déguster avec une bonne boisson chaude :D  
\- Encore une fois: **ENJOY!**

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et comme on ne se verra pas pour Noël, je vous souhaite également un très beau Noël *vous embrasse* !

 _\- Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling (sauf pour les OC of course)-_

* * *

 **UN INVITÉ CHEZ LES WEASLEY.**

 **Part. 02: En ébullition.**

* * *

 **Précédemment:**  
 _« Elle pouvait entendre la jeune Gryffondore de seize ans lui demander avec stupéfaction comment faisait-il pour la toucher avec autant de facilité ? Comment Draco Malfoy pouvait-il ainsi se tenir devant elle, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit et pensé à son sujet ?_

 _Mais la question qui primait surtout, c'était comment, elle, arrivait-elle à se laisser toucher et s'en délecter avec autant de facilité ? Comment arrivait-il à lui faire oublier, aujourd'hui, tous ces mots désagréables d'autrefois ?_

 _Il sourit et elle défaillit en réalisant qu'il était loin, vraiment loin, d'être déplaisant._

 _\- Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser, Hermione ? »_

* * *

La Gryffondore ne s'entendit pas répondre, mais elle se sentit faire le pas vers lui sans qu'il ait besoin de répéter sa demande. Attirée, tel un papillon de nuit dans la lumière d'une lampe rutilante. Elle réalisa son geste quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, et qu'elle fut à l'initiative de ce baiser. Ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous son audace et sous la tendresse de ce toucher, tendresse qu'elle ne soupçonnait absolument pas chez lui. Ni chez elle.

 _Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ?_

Pour donner le change, oui. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, non ? Donner le change ?  
Certainement pas parce qu'il lui faisait un minimum d'effet. Ça, non.

Pourtant, son cœur fit une violente embardée quand la main de Malfoy quitta la voiture pour soutenir sa nuque et la rapprocher d'avantage. Le baiser doux s'approfondit, leurs corps se lovèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour de bon et firent plus profondément connaissance l'une avec l'autre. La danse était d'un naturel si saisissant qu'Hermione ferma les yeux et prit, prit, _prit_. Elle dégusta. Elle réfréna une plainte de plaisir quand le baiser prit une tournure plus demandeuse, plus avide. C'était délicieux. Délicieusement dangereux.

Ils s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement, essoufflés, revenant à la réalité. La main de Malfoy voyagea de sa nuque à sa joue en une caresse douce beaucoup trop appréciable et Hermione jura intérieurement –pourvu, pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle était troublée. A quel point elle était désespérée de n'avoir pas été embrassée ainsi depuis... depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Elle se redressa, reprit ses esprits, et une seconde plus tard, elle était de retour dans ce jardin illuminé. Un peu plus loin de lui. Les pieds sur Terre.

\- Voilà, chuchota-t-il. Oseront-ils remettre en cause quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on voie grand-chose de l'intérieur.

\- Ils se sont écartés de la fenêtre, dans tous les cas, continua Malfoy après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction du Terrier. Le message est peut-être passé.

\- Même s'ils nous ont vu, je ne crois qu'ils aient deviné qu'il s'agissait, eh bien, de _toi_...

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et elle eut envie de réitérer sa récente audace.

\- Sais-tu que tu me promets beaucoup de divertissement ? dit-il. Allons-y. Je suis impatient de voir leur réaction quand tu me présenteras.

 _Pas moi_ , songea Hermione tout en se suçotant machinalement les lèvres. Ils avaient sûrement tous vu cette proximité, deviné le baiser, à défaut d'avoir reconnu l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Et son cœur en battait la chamade.

Quelque part en elle aussi, cependant, la jeune femme était de meilleure humeur. Peut-être que l'enthousiasme de Malfoy était contagieuse... ou peut-être était-ce le goût grisant de ses lèvres... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait désormais un poil plus légère.

Elle ouvrit la porte au chiot, que Malfoy cueillit naturellement, puis fit face à la maison. Il était temps d'y aller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et fut plus qu'étonnée quand il vint la prendre par la taille.

\- Pour rajouter un peu de crédibilité, je suppose ?

\- Je vois que Miss Granger est toujours aussi perspicace.

Il se pencha vers elle. Une nouvelle fois trop près.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ce côté chez toi. Tu le savais ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il de dire ? Et que voulait-il qu'elle comprenne exactement ?

Ce _toujours_ avait réveillé quelque chose. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Cette soirée s'avérait effectivement de très mauvaise augure pour elle, surtout si son corps la trahissait encore de cette manière. Elle était sensible. Définitivement sensible au charme de Malfoy. Bien plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'elle avait adoré ça. Et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à décider si c'était _mal_ , comme lui soufflait sa raison, ou _bien_ , comme lui soufflait sa peau.

Hermione ne répondit pas –valait mieux ne pas poser des questions quand elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse. Elle entraîna plutôt son compagnon jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, où la porte entrouverte de la cuisine laissait échapper un fumet alléchant. Elle entrait toujours par là, pour saluer Molly ou Arthur en premier. L'un ou l'autre était toujours afféré dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait tant celle de sa propre mère.

Le chiot commença à se trémousser au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient et qu'il reniflait une bonne odeur de viande cuisinée.

Les doigts sur la porte, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle sentit la main de Malfoy se raffermir sur sa taille, et elle aima traduire ce geste par un _Ça ira_ , silencieux et rassurant.

Ils entrèrent et furent frappés par la chaleur de la petite pièce. Molly se trouvait derrière les fourneaux, comme elle s'y attendait. La vaisselle se faisait seule dans un coin, à vitesse grand V, tandis qu'un gigot cuisait et que la matriarche Weasley jonglait entre plusieurs plats de sauce. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ustensiles, et de casseroles, et d'assiettes qui, à première vue, n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête dans cet espace restreint. Hermione et Malfoy se frayèrent difficilement un chemin jusqu'à un endroit sûr.

\- Euh, bonsoir Molly !

\- Bonsoir Mrs Weasley.

En entendant la voix de Malfoy, dans cette cuisine, prononçant _ces_ paroles, tout se fit soudain plus réel. L'homme qui la tenait comme un homme amoureux tiendrait sa conjointe et qui l'avait embrassée, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. _Bordel._

\- Une minute, les enfants !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire –il y avait bien des années qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, qu'ils avaient l'âge d'en faire, mais ce détail ne comptait jamais dans cette maison. Ce n'était même pas la peine de batailler. Molly agita sa baguette et la chaleur de la pièce se fit moins étouffante. Au dessus de leur tête, les ustensiles s'arrêtèrent en pleine danse. Mrs Weasley lâcha ensuite un soupir et se retourna vers ses invités, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier déjà tâché.

\- Tous les Noëls, c'est la même chose, je suis débordée ! Mais tu me connais, je refuse que quiconque vienne m'embêter et fourrer ses pattes là où il ne faut pas… Ah la la. Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

Molly combla la distance entre eux pour venir l'enlacer chaleureusement. Hermione se libéra de Malfoy et ne rendit que l'étreinte à moitié, nerveuse, et esquissa un sourire timide quand Mrs Weasley étudia son visage de plus près. Son sourire se fana légèrement quand le regard de Molly s'attarda finalement sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, l'observant attentivement.

\- Voici, euh, mon petit ami, bredouilla Hermione sans savoir quoi lui dire pour la première fois de sa vie. Je suis désolée d'avoir rajouté un couvert à la dernière minute, nous ne savions pas s'il serait libre...

\- Par Godric, coupa Molly en se reculant d'un pas, sous le choc. Ma vue devient si mauvaise ou serait-ce Draco Malfoy que je vois dans ma cuisine ?

\- Draco suffira amplement, je pense, sourit-il.

Et pour une fois, après tout ce divertissement qu'il prônait, Hermione crut décerner dans son sourire un semblant d'appréhension et ce qu'il lui avait confié dans la voiture lui revint en mémoire. Tout le monde n'était pas capable de lui laisser une seconde chance, tout le monde ne l'avait pas fait. Mue par un instinct de compassion, elle posa la main sur son bras. C'était, à son grand étonnement, facile. Facile d'aller vers lui.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble... Personne ne m'a rien dit.

\- Je ne l'ai encore annoncé à personne, à vrai dire, dit la jeune femme en revenant à Molly. Je ne savais pas...

\- Hermione redoutait les réactions, finit Malfoy. Ce qui peut se comprendre, je ne lui en veux pas.

Molly referma la bouche. Il lui fallut un petit temps avant que ses traits étonnés ne se fondent en un sourire franc et qu'elle serre la main qu'il lui tendait depuis quelques minutes.

\- En tout cas, il y a toujours de la place pour un couvert en plus chez nous, surtout à l'occasion de Noël. Pas d'inquiétude pour ça !

\- Merci, dit-il, soulagé.

Le chiot se débattit soudain.

\- Ah, d'ailleurs, joyeux Noël !

\- C'est vrai ! Joyeux Noël, reprit Hermione sans se départir vraiment de sa nervosité. Nous en avions parlé il y a peu, Molly. Voilà ton cadeau !

Hermione tendit les deux mains pour s'emparer de l'animal dissipé et le mener à Mrs Weasley.

\- Pour moi ? s'étonna Molly, émue.

\- Bien sûr ! Cette grande maison fait bien moins de bruits qu'autrefois, cette compagnie te fera du bien. Voici Jasper.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de la cuisine, et, avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de relever la tête pour affronter une nouvelle personne, la porte menant au hall s'ouvrit sur la voix de Ginny.

\- Le nouveau venu s'appelle Jasper ? Et pourquoi ai-je cru entendre le nom de Malfoy ? C'est Noël, les gens, cessons de penser aux choses...

Hermione lui fit face à cet instant là. De toute évidence, sa meilleure amie venait de découvrir la réponse à sa question. Point de Jasper comme celle-ci s'y était apparemment attendue, mais un Malfoy en chair et en os au Terrier. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et, quelque part elle comprit l'amusement qui avait gagné le blond quand elle lui avait proposé ce dîner. Cette soirée risquait d'être mémorable.

\- Aux choses... ? insista Draco Malfoy.

\- Aux choses euh... contrariantes, blondes, serpentardes, qui font trop penser aux... fouines ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, ça, Weaslette.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, le visage déformé par une grimace. Et le rire d'Hermione mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- C'est ça ton invité ? Tu rigoles ?

Hermione rougit. Sous le regard scrutateur de sa plus vieille amie, difficile de lui cacher la vérité. Difficile de lui mentir à haute voix. Heureusement, Malfoy vint à son secours.

\- Je te pris de ne pas te moquer des goûts de ma petite amie, merci.

\- Je me moque de qui je veux, d'abord ! Enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser, Mione.

Ginny reporta son attention sur son amie, un sourcil levé en une question silencieuse. Pour accentuer sa réaction, elle jeta un regard à Malfoy, puis à Hermione, et s'exclama :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? C'est la petite amie de Ron qui t'inquiète trop ? demande Ginny en baissant d'un ton.

Cette question en particulier rappela le pourquoi du comment à Hermione, et la honte qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être autant angoissée par ce détail. Ginny ne comprenait pas, non. Hermione faisait partie de la famille depuis le temps. Elle était une fille, une sœur, et même une tante. Mais elle l'était pour eux, pas pour Ron quels que soient leurs bons rapports, et certainement pas pour sa nouvelle compagne.

Alors Hermione sourit pour donner le change, une fois encore. Et tandis que Molly fit goûter un peu de son gigot à Jasper, elle réduisit la distance entre Malfoy et elle.

La main de celui-ci vint se refermer instinctivement sur sa taille, et elle se serra contre lui en posant une main sur son torse. S'il fut étonné, il n'en montra rien.

\- Je te présente mon petit ami, Gin. Et c'est exactement ce genre de réaction qui m'a empêchée de vous le dire plus tôt.

Elle s'en voulut un peu en lançant ce pic, en se perdant dans le mensonge, en discernant un peu de culpabilité dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais pourquoi le présenter maintenant ? répondit celle-ci. C'est Noël !

\- Ils ne savaient pas s'il serait libre à temps, intervint Molly. Et tout le monde invite qui il veut, Hermione y compris. Où sont tes bonnes manières, Ginevra ? Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, oui. Mais tu blesses surtout Hermione, alors je te prie, accompagne-les plutôt au salon et sois gentille avec nos invités. _Tout_ nos invités.

Ginny, bientôt trentenaire, regarda sa mère avec incrédulité et ravala un instant sa rancœur en se laissant traiter comme une vulgaire adolescente rebelle.

\- Désolée, Hermione.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Pas désolée à toi, Malfoy.

La rouquine plaqua enfin un baiser d'accueil sur la joue d'Hermione –ignorant parfaitement l'ancien Serpentard– et mena la voie jusqu'au salon, là où régnait le reste des invités.

Sur ses talons, Draco chuchota à Hermione :

\- Nous avons passés le dragon.

\- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai bien peur que le dragon ne soit pas Ginny, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Je pense qu'Harry et Ron vont être aussi hostiles, si ce n'est peut-être plus.

\- Hum, étrangement, j'avais presque réussi à les oublier. Mais si tu veux savoir, ils ne me font certainement pas peur. Et toi, est-ce que ça va aller ?

La sollicitude dans sa voix la toucha. Hermione évita de le regarder, mais elle fut encore plus consciente de son toucher rassurant sur elle, de cette pose normale pour deux amoureux, mais si peu anodine pour eux-deux. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange de te demander ça, étant donné _qui_ tu es, mais ne reste pas loin, d'accord ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu du hall, et se pencha à l'oreille de sa partenaire non sans un sourire taquin, faisant courir innocemment son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, _mon cœur_.

Hermione resta plantée là, surprise par son entreprise mais surtout saisie par le ton de sa voix autant que par le tourbillon d'émotions qui se réveilla dans son bas-ventre en l'entendant. _Mauvais_ , trancha-t-elle. Tout ceci était mauvais.

Et bon, aussi. _Mon Dieu, c'était bon._ S'il pouvait se rapprocher un centimètre de plus, poser ses lèvres sur ce point sensible dans son cou, juste sous son oreille, oui là, elle ne répondrait soudain plus de rien.

Elle se sentit mortifiée en se souvenant qu'il jouait un rôle, et donc par conséquent elle aussi. Que ce n'était qu'une soirée divertissante qu'elle lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'il était, certes, séduisant, très proche, et qu'il sentait bon –par Merlin !– mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une femme comme elle. Ils ne se connaissaient d'ailleurs pas, très peu, pas assez.

\- Oh, vous êtes dégoûtants ! lança Ginny depuis la porte fermée du salon de laquelle on pouvait percevoir un brouhaha de voix. Pas ça devant moi.

\- Tu ne te gênes pas avec Harry, pourtant... et ce, même devant notre petit James adoré !

\- James ? demanda Malfoy en se reculant pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Tu _sais_ , leur fils. Quatre ans. Et déjà des choses à raconter à un psychomage...

\- C'est _Harry_ , pas _Malfoy_ , c'est différent. Vous, vous êtes dégoûtants. Vous n'allez pas ensemble et c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'un psychomage.

Sans le vouloir, ces propos touchèrent Hermione plus que de raison. Car si cette relation avec Malfoy était vraie, _admettons_ , serait-ce donc vraiment là la réaction de sa meilleure amie ? Et puis, même si elle ne l'était pas, elle avait diablement les hormones en ébullition à cause de lui, à cet instant même, et à qui pourrait-elle en parler si ce n'est à Ginny puisqu'elle réfutait la situation d'emblée ?

Les doigts sur sa taille se refermèrent durement. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas seule à le prendre mal. Elle releva les yeux vers l'ancien Serpentard et fut surprise d'y lire une telle fureur évidente. Il jouait le jeu à merveille.

\- Peut-être que oui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid, tu devrais consulter.

\- Qui parle de Malfoy et pourquoi ?

Hermione leva la tête pour voir arriver Harry dans les escaliers. Quand on parlait du dragon...

\- Je descendais et mes oreilles ont entendu « Malfoy », mais je n'ai rien compris. Ah au fait, Gin. James est en haut. Victoire et Teddy veillent sur lui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !

Le dit-Malfoy s'était d'avantage rapprochée d'elle, nota Hermione, comme pour la défendre maintenant qu'ils étaient pris en sandwich par Ginny à la porte du salon, et Harry maintenant au pied des marches. _C'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?_ Pourtant elle pouvait sentir le corps de son compagnon vibrer d'une authentique colère. Et elle pouvait sentir en elle la blessure que lui avait infligée Ginny comme si celle-ci était réelle.

Qu'importe si sa raison lui rappelait que ce n'était qu'un rôle, que dès demain Malfoy et elle repartiraient chacun de leur côté, et que dans quelques semaines elle annoncerait avoir rompu comme convenu, etc. Oui, qu'importe. Elle avait face à elle deux de ses meilleurs amis, et elle prenait conscience que sa vie sentimentale n'était peut-être pas aussi libre qu'elle l'avait cru. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pensé pouvoir être jugée dessus.

\- Notre meilleure amie se tape Malfoy, voilà pourquoi tu as entendu ce nom. Bien que je sois sûre que ce soit une comédie.

Hermione ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Ça, c'était méchant, Gin.

Malfoy était sûrement loin du divertissement qu'on le lui avait promit. Hermione aurait pu anticiper tout ça, aurait pu le prévenir qu'il ne s'amuserait pas tant que ça et qu'elle, encore moins. Oui, elle aurait pu anticiper. Il mettait après tout les pieds dans une tanière bien gardée. La vulgarité de Ginny avait touché Hermione. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils accueillent sévèrement son compagnon de jeu. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle prenne aussi pour son grade.

Et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Malfoy donne l'impression de vouloir la défendre non plus. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Hermione risqua enfin le regard d'Harry, devenu bien silencieux. Et, il l'était. Il regardait la scène comme s'il peinait à y croire, lui aussi. L'ancienne Gryffondore se l'était bien dit : jamais, jamais on ne pourrait croire Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ensemble. Il y avait tout un monde entre ces deux-là. Un fossé. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Harry finit par soupirer et fit un pas vers eux.

\- C'était effectivement méchant, Ginny.

Il s'arrêta devant Malfoy, le toisa avec méfiance, puis observa Hermione, qui lui renvoya son regard sans flancher.

\- Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas curieux de savoir ce qui se passe, mais si Malfoy est le choix d'Hermione, alors c'est le choix d'Hermione.

Harry imposa sa présence entre les deux en plaquant une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et en tendant une main à son ennemi d'enfance. Malfoy la serra en retour.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux d'Harry, tandis que Ginny continuait de fulminer dans son coin. Hermione en profita pour prendre une décision. Elle avait besoin de respirer, cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez préparer les autres à cette nouvelle ? Après ce qui vient de se passer... Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de briefer Draco. Et je pense que ce serait bien que tout le monde sache qu'il est là.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle en entendant pour la première fois son prénom sur ses lèvres, et Hermione se sentit une nouvelle fois perdre ses moyens. Son regard était tétanisant.

\- Je pense en effet que c'est mieux, sourit Harry. Mais si Molly l'a bien pris –l'a-t-elle bien pris ? Tout le monde se tiendra alors à carreaux.

\- Molly l'a effectivement bien accueilli.

\- Bien, bien, rassura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. On se voit tout de suite, alors. Mais dépêchez-vous, George et Ron ont presque terminé les petits fours.

Une fois le couple parti avertir les invités, et une fois la porte menant au salon refermée, le silence tomba entre Malfoy et Hermione. La jeune femme se laissa heurter le mur du hall, un peu déboussolée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ces réactions... Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais ce début de soirée. Je pensais que ce serait catastrophique mais pas à ce point !

\- Je suis désolé aussi.

Le ton doux de son partenaire lui fit relever la tête.

\- Pour moi, ce n'est rien. Mais par ma faute, tes amis ne sont pas tendres avec toi. Peut-être aurais-je dû refuser ton invitation et ne pas penser qu'à moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Ginny serait aussi dure, soupira-t-elle. C'est une chouette amie, je l'adore.

\- Et au contrario, Potter a été surprenant. Je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part.

\- C'est vrai. Moi aussi.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Avant de se faner un peu.

\- Comme quoi, tu avais raison. On ne peut pas tout prédire, même quand on connaît très bien les gens... Alors quand on ne les connaît pas...

\- Si tu parles cette fois de la nouvelle amie de Ron, je ne te contredirai pas. Mais est-ce que sa réaction compte plus que celle de Ginny ?

\- ... Non.

\- Et donc, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, qu'en conclus-tu ?

\- Maintenant que tu m'y fais réfléchir, cette rencontre m'apparaît bien moins pire. Merci.

Il hocha la tête comme si tout le plaisir était pour lui.

Hermione ne fit pourtant aucun pas vers le salon, appréciant le calme encore quelques instants. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Harry les ait suffisamment averti pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises réactions et que le reste de la soirée se passe bien. Elle regarda Malfoy, qui observait les lieux avec une petite curiosité non feinte, et elle prit finalement une profonde inspiration. Il faudrait bien tôt ou tard affronter ce dîner. Il était trop tard pour annuler.

\- Alors. Pour te briefer. Nous sommes peut-être plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais.

\- La famille Weasley au complet, non ?

Ses yeux quittèrent une photo de famille qu'il inspectait pour revenir à elle.

\- Oui, mais en double, et parfois en triple, sourit-elle. Je... Ron et moi étions les derniers célibataires. Enfin, je le suis toujours, _techniquement_. (Elle insista sur le _techniquement_ plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.) Ils viennent généralement en couple et cette année, ils sont tous là. Certains ont des enfants. Je ne pense pas, sincèrement, qu'il y aura d'avantage de mauvaises réactions quant à notre _supposée_ union si Harry a fait passer le mot, mais je ne peux pas m'avancer pour autant.

\- Et Weasley ? Enfin, Ron ?

\- Ron, oui. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, et je suis certaine que c'est pareil de son côté. Mais même si je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne sait pas jamais comment les gens peuvent réagir, Ron est tout de même du genre impulsif. Il n'a pas changé sur ça.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me rassurer comme si nous étions vraiment ensemble, Hermione. Et je te crois volontiers quand tu dis ne plus l'aimer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle venait de s'exprimer comme si... eh bien, comme s'il était officiellement plus qu'un partenaire de mascarade et comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre de vive voix qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu ce besoin soudain de se justifier ?

\- A moins que tu sois en train de m'avouer maladroitement avoir envie que je sois plus ?

\- Pff. Arrête ça, répliqua-t-elle en lui enfonçant son poing dans le bras. Ne joue pas avec moi.

\- Veux-tu un autre baiser, Hermione ?

Il s'approcha, taquin, rieur. Elle entendit son rire dans sa voix, bien loin de son ton furieux et de son corps tendu en présence de Ginny et de Harry. C'était une franche plaisanterie, mais une plaisanterie qui fit de ses jambes une marmelade. Elle oublia de respirer en regardant de nouveau ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire adorable.

 _Oui_ , elle voulait bien. _Oui_ , lui criait brusquement son être. Qu'était-ce un baiser ? Rien. Pas grand-chose. Aucune conséquence. Juste une toute petite envie...

Draco se recula avec un sourire quand il perçut le regard d'Hermione, et la jeune femme secoua la tête. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais de son côté, elle était grillée. Complètement. A la braise. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Soit la supercherie ne prendrait pas car il garderait ses distances, soit il déciderait d'en jouer pour que ce soit crédible, ou même pour en profiter, car malgré tout il restait un Malfoy et il en était capable. Elle n'était pas naïve.

\- Et si nous y allons ? proposa-t-il.

* * *

Le salon des Weasley était tout aussi décoré que l'extérieur de la maison. Un sapin gigantesque trônait près de la cheminée, cette dernière était éclairée par un feu et une guirlande de lutins en papier voletaient au plafond selon une trajectoire définie. Les couleurs rouges et or primaient, sans surprise. Mais Hermione était d'avantage focalisée sur les personnes qui leur faisaient face plutôt que sur les décorations de Noël.

Le reste des invités avait bien été prévenu. S'ils entrèrent sous des regards curieux et interrogateurs, la surprise ne fut pas aussi grande que celle d'Harry ou de Ginny. Il n'y eut pas de silence pesant, ou de messes basses devant eux. Les Weasley les détaillaient de manière plus discrète que ce qu'elle avait imaginée de leur part.

Hermione chercha tout de même Ron et sa nouvelle petite amie dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle saluait tout le monde à la dérobée. Pas besoin de présentation officielle, tout le monde connaissait l'homme à son bras.

Elle finit par les trouver près de la table déjà mise. La femme aux côtés de son ami était une petite blonde mignonne, qui pour l'instant ne ressemblait pas aux scénarios d'Hermione. Cependant, comme elle s'y attendait concernant la réaction de Ron, celui-ci était perceptiblement nerveux en observant Malfoy. Il avala son verre de vin d'une traite sans le quitter du regard. Mais, à son grand soulagement, il ne fit aucun réflexion devant tout le monde.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire avant de commencer à marcher dans sa direction. Elle fut cependant devancée par George qui lui sauta dessus en chemin. Ce dernier l'étreignit si soudainement et si fort qu'elle fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, répondit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

\- J'espère que c'est une farce, chuchota-t-il plus bas, à son attention seulement. Tu vaux mieux que ça Hermione. S'il te traite mal, un mot et je lui règle son compte, compris ?

\- Lâche-moi, George.

Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire et il s'exécuta, gardant un bras sur ses épaules et se tournant vers l'indésirable Malfoy.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est jaloux ?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, peu perturbé.

\- Tu es jaloux, Malfoy ?

\- Merlin, non, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'étouffes, c'est tout.

\- Un mot, je t'ai dit, Hermione. Un mot.

\- Ça va, ça va. En attendant, tu es collant, là.

\- Ce que tu peux être embarrassant, chéri !

Hermione se tourna vers la source de la voix.

\- Tellement, Angelina, si tu savais... Heureusement que c'est ton mec, pas le mien.

La jeune femme rit et Hermione s'autorisa à en faire de même, non sans s'éloigner discrètement des bras de George qui –fort heureusement– ne la retint pas plus que nécessaire. L'attention du rouquin avait été tout de suite détournée par sa petite amie, qui après tant d'années, l'étonnait toujours autant par son franc parler et sa présence.

Angelina était effectivement une femme que rien ne faisait taire, et c'était particulièrement ce pourquoi elle et Hermione étaient très amies –et ce pourquoi George évitait de la contrarier dans des occasions telles que celles-ci. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent doucement, puis Angelina prêta ensuite un examen minutieux à Malfoy. Elle finit par sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

\- Et heureusement que c'est ton mec, pas le mien.

\- Heureusement, oui, renchérit George en lui baisant le front. Je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Viens me chercher si besoin.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, reprit Hermione une fois le rouquin parti.

\- Non. Ah, si j'avais cru un jour voir un Malfoy invité chez les Weasley, je n'en aurais pas cru mes oreilles ! Ça aurait été tellement impensable... Et pourtant, te voilà. Draco Malfoy. Quelle drôle de pioche, Hermione !

\- Eh oui, répondit le concerné. Angelina Johnson, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exact. Enchantée. Enfin, enchantée si on faisait comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré auparavant et comme si tu n'avais jamais été une merde à Poudlard.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, son compagnon laissa échapper un rire sincère, sans prendre la mouche. Il serra la main d'Angelina et acquiesça.

\- Entendu. Enchanté.

\- Super ! Bonne chance, voyons voir si tu ressors vivant de ce dîner avec tous ces yeux braqués sur toi, rit Angelina avant de retourner auprès des invités délaissés pour venir au secours d'Hermione.

Malfoy reporta son attention vers Hermione et cette dernière réalisa qu'elle le regardait depuis tout ce temps. Elle lui sourit. Draco Malfoy ne le devinait peut-être pas déjà, mais Angelina l'avait adopté. Et ce fait lui plaisait. Car si Angelina montrait son approbation, Hermione était certaine que Fleur, Mina –la copine de Charlie, et Charlie lui-même dont elle était tout aussi proche, suivraient.

Ce n'était pas la majorité, mais une poignée de personnes suffisait pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise d'avoir osé inviter le dénommé Malfoy.

\- Alors comme ça, George te collait ?

\- Tu ne connais pas la force de George. Il était batteur, je te le rappelle –il l'est toujours.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? rit-il.

\- Oh non ! Pas de moi. Par contre, il m'en a glissé une à l'oreille quant à toi.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné après cette mise en scène.

La main de Malfoy se promena une seconde sur sa joue et la jeune femme se fit violence pour ne pas apprécier plus que voulu ce toucher.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais Ron et son amie s'avancent maintenant vers nous.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a l'air d'être gentille.

L'audace d'Hermione fit son retour. Il avait apparemment décidé de jouer de son trouble –sinon il n'aurait pas caressé son visage de cette manière, il n'aurait pas non plus cette main possessive de retour sur sa hanche... Pourquoi lui laisserait-elle l'honneur d'avoir l'avantage ? Elle avança ses doigts vers lui et lui tint tendrement le menton.

\- Et puis tu es là, non ?

Il rougit. Ou du moins, elle le crut avant que son attention soit accaparée par Ron et sa petite amie, et qu'elle se força à les accueillir d'un sourire.

La nouvelle venue lui sourit en retour, ce qui l'allégea d'un poids certain. Mais Ron, lui, était loin d'être d'humeur. Si aucune remarque négative ne lui traversait encore les lèvres, ses yeux pouvaient très certainement tuer. Et c'était Malfoy qu'il tentait présentement d'assassiner sans la moindre gêne.

\- Hermione, salua-t-il avec un peu de chaleur.

\- Ron. Tu me présentes ?

\- Hélène, voici Hermione. Hermione, Hélène.

\- J'ai tant entendu parler de toi, comme Harry ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin !

La jeune femme venait de s'éclairer soudainement, dévoilant un visage avenant en forme de cœur. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui fit la bise. L'ancienne Gryffondore ne put laisser échapper un rire de soulagement et de surprise sous cet assaut. Si loin. Ils étaient si loin du scénario qu'elle s'était mise en tête. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy qui s'était tout autant trompé :

\- Et voici, Draco.

\- D'accord. Bonsoir, Draco ! Je vous demande seulement à tous les deux d'être indulgents avec moi, je ne suis pas de...de votre monde, il y a encore plein de mots que je ne comprends pas !, avoua-t-elle sans détour.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Malfoy. Et est-ce un accent français que j'entends dans ta voix ?

\- Oui ! Ron et moi nous sommes rencontrés alors qu'il passait ses vacances dans ma région, en France.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione –Encore des secrets de la part de Ron. C'est superbe. La France est un très beau pays !

\- Le Royaume-Uni l'est tout autant. Je m'y plais bien, je commence à prendre mes marques ! En plus de faire la connaissance de votre univers, j'essaie de perfectionner mon anglais. Fleur m'aide d'ailleurs beaucoup ce soir ! Et vous, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Sous le regard intransigeant de Ron, Malfoy prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- A l'école, dit-il.

\- Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés seulement il y a peu, rectifia la Gryffondore, le cœur battant.

Les mots de Malfoy avaient balayé ses doigts de manière encore plus sensuelle qu'un baiser. De quoi la déstabiliser franchement et ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Ron. Hélène, quant à elle, sourit de toutes ses dents avant de prendre la main de Ron à son tour.

\- Vous étiez donc tous ensemble ! Tu le connais ?

Pour toute réponse, Ron raffermit sa prise sur son verre et grogna. Haussant les épaules, il chercha la première excuse pour s'éloigner et se défaire de sa petite amie :

\- Je vais empêcher George de finir l'apéritif.

\- Oh.

Hélène se retourna vers Hermione, puis Malfoy, et s'excusa à son tour.

\- Je vais lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Nous nous reparlerons très vite, j'en suis certaine !

Au moins, Ron s'était seulement éclipsé, sans propos malencontreux. C'était un soulagement. Ça l'était moins en revanche de voir sa copine un peu déboussolée face à sa réaction.

Instinctivement, relâchant la pression de cette rencontre, Hermione se laissa tomber contre Malfoy et soupira. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se surprit à lâcher prise, fermer les yeux, s'imprégner de son parfum entêtant. Le calme plat. Elle savoura même la main qu'il aventura dans ses cheveux.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-il, elle semble plutôt naïve.

\- Je dirais plutôt dépassée et joyeuse. Mais loin de ce que j'avais imaginé alors je suis ravie.

\- Ah dommage, je m'étais attendu à une confrontation en bonne et due forme.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je plaisante. Et je trouverais bien autre chose pour me divertir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un baiser léger comme une plume, qui retourna le ventre d'Hermione tel un ouragan.

Il jouait. _Merde_ , il jouait même sacrément bien.

* * *

Elle percevait sa présence partout où il se promenait dans la pièce. Il prenait peu à peu ses repères tandis que Molly avait rejoint ses invités et que l'apéritif battait son plein. Certains lui étaient moins favorables que d'autres, mais l'ambiance s'était relativement détendue.

Les émotions d'Hermione en revanche ne s'étaient pas taries. Elle avait une conscience aiguë du jeune homme et un désir impétueux la tenaillait chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. La honte n'était jamais très loin quand elle croisait ensuite le regard de Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré et qui semblait surveiller chacun de leurs mouvements. Elle aurait préféré tout cloisonner mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle envie, un tel besoin, depuis sa relation avec Ron.

Son travail était devenu sa source principale d'intérêt depuis leur rupture, et elle n'en avait jamais été aussi lucide que depuis qu'elle se tenait auprès de Malfoy et qu'il réveillait un tas d'émotions enfouies. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touchée. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa bulle de confort.

Et Merlin, oui, il la touchait. Des gestes tendres, anodins, des effleurements, à peine, qui étonnaient les convives, surpris de les voir proches, mais qui l'émoustillaient surtout plus que de raison. Il passait une main sur son épaule nue et sa peau la picotait sur son passage. Il remettait une boucle gênante derrière son oreille et la chaleur qui l'étouffait était encore plus flagrante que dans la voiture. Il soufflait un mot à son oreille et son corps répondait d'une manière qui la stupéfiait elle-même. Le plus dur était de cacher son trouble au premier concerné.

Elle échangeait quelques mots avec Arthur et Harry, à propos de nouvelles technologies moldues, quand celui revint vers elle et se glissa habilement dans la conversation. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, contre elle, sa chaleur contre son dos, sa main sur son ventre, son propre visage sur sa tempe. Elle en perdit aussitôt le fil de la conversation.

Son cœur était sur le point de la lâcher. Chaque seconde s'étirait en minute dans cette position, le temps ralentissait, se confondait, tout devenait plus insaisissable. Elle avait envie que le temps s'arrête. Pour savourer. Pour ne pas redouter l'instant où il s'éloignera.

A ce stade, elle n'était plus très consciente de qui il était, de pourquoi il était là, et qu'elle était à l'origine de sa présence ici. C'était simple de voir en Malfoy quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de nouveau. Mais au moins, force était de constater qu'elle ne se souciait plus du tout de la nouvelle petite amie de Ron, qui était charmante, discrète, et de Ron lui-même, qui avait eu tôt fait de rejoindre l'avis de Ginny sur Malfoy.

\- Je peux vous en procurer, Arthur. Enfin, si vous en voulez un. Ce qui me fait penser, Hermione... Je n'en ai pas vu, chez toi, en aurais-tu besoin ?

\- De ?

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de Malfoy, si proches, si clairs. Si magnétiques. Elle entendit Harry pouffer, et elle le fusilla du regard.

\- On parlait de téléphones portables, répondit Malfoy.

\- Je vois de plus en plus de moldus les yeux rivés sur leurs gadgets, renchérit Arthur, je deviens de plus en plus curieux. Si tu en as un, le tien suffira, Hermione, pour que je l'examine.

\- Ah oui ! J'en ai bien entendu parlé mais je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Si j'avais encore mes parents ou des amis d'enfance... mais, non. Ils servent à communiquer en temps réel, plus vite qu'un vol de hibou.

\- Certains jouent avec aussi, sourit l'ancien Serpentard.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Arthur. C'est un si petit objet, change-t-il d'apparence ? A quoi peut-on bien jouer avec ?

-Je crois que Malfoy veut dire qu'on peut jouer _dessus_ , et non pas _avec_ , répondit Harry. Je devrais peut-être m'en prendre un, j'aurais sûrement moins de difficulté à contacter les moldus lors de mon travail...

\- Dessus ? s'étonna Arthur. Ceci me dépasse. Il faudra absolument que tu m'expliques, Harry, dès que tu auras fait l'acquisition d'un de ces bortaple !

Hermione était de retour dans ses dilemmes intérieurs, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ses interlocuteurs. Malfoy caressait sa tempe du bout de son nez, tout en acquiesçant ci et là, et elle était prête à défaillir. Pourquoi cette soirée était si longue ? S'il continuait... S'il continuait... Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle ferait.

Il sembla remarquer une nouvelle fois son trouble car il vint embrasser sa joue et dessina un chemin brûlant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses, _Hermione_. Tu sembles absente.

\- Par Godric, vous êtes dégoûtants, trancha Ginny derrière eux.

Malfoy sursauta. Ce qui aurait pu faire rire Hermione, en temps normal... Mais voilà, rien n'était normal aujourd'hui.

\- Ils sont amoureux, Ginny, s'attendrit Arthur tandis qu'Hermione rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. On sait tout très bien comment tu étais avec Harry et comment tu l'es même encore...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais, Papa. (La rouquine jugea d'un regard dur le _faux_ -couple.) J'allais seulement chercher James et les enfants car on passe à table, et je tombe sur un obstacle de taille, fit-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Harry. Je réussirais peut-être à te détendre un peu au passage.

\- Beurk, se vengea Hermione. Et c'est nous qui sommes affreux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pas comme ça, enfin, se corrigea Harry.

Ginny tira la langue à sa meilleure amie, comme s'ils étaient tous revenus dix ans en arrière, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Arthur s'éclipsa discrètement, surtout quand Harry s'interposa pour distraire Ginny en l'attrapant par la taille. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de voir ce couple-là en action, et Hermione en était la première à en souffrir quelques fois...

\- Mais je peux toujours t'embrasser, ma chère Ginny. Ce serait déjà ça de pris pour tes nerfs qui sont mis à rudes épreuves aujourd'hui.

\- Oh oui, ça tu peux le dire...

Harry se pencha vers elle sans attendre la fin de sa phrase et lui offrit un baiser fougueux.

\- Ah. Oui. Je comprends, plaça Malfoy. Leur fils a vraiment besoin d'un psychomage.

Ce qui fit rire Hermione de bon cœur. Et à sa grande surprise, Harry s'éloigna de sa femme pour en rire aussi.

\- Merlin Malfoy, tu as bien changé, je trouve.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi Harry, se lamenta Ginny. Suis-je la seule à voir Malfoy, MAL-FOY. La fouine. L'ignoble. Le... Le...

\- Oui, je suis toutes les calamités sur Terre, Weaslette. Absolument. Mais, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire au fait ?

\- En parlant de mon fils, se rembrunit Ginny, tu viens avec moi le chercher, Hermione. Sans discuter. Je pense qu'on a à parler en tête à tête sur le chemin. Loin de _ces_ horribles oreilles et de mon Harry perverti par le bas-peuple.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny en faisait des tonnes.

\- Et James sera heureux de voir sa tante, avant qu'il voie celle-ci accompagné d'un autre homme que lui. Car oui, tu as de la concurrence, la fouine.

\- Tu es impitoyable, ma Ginny..., murmura Harry avec un soupçon d'admiration qui donna une idée à Hermione.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son compagnon, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché d'un centimètre. Elle observa les traits fins de son visage, ses épaules droites, revint à ses lèvres. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une tâche difficile de jouer encore le jeu, trancha-t-elle.

\- Draco, _mon amour_ , fit-elle d'une petite voix, tu ne trouves pas qu'on devrait leur montrer à quel point c'est gênant quand ils se bécotent ?

\- Ah non...

Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

Et Hermione ne sut ce que Malfoy perçut dans son regard ou dans son attitude mais il fondit sur ses lèvres sans qu'on le lui fasse prier deux fois. Elle l'accueillit avec un soulagement presque douloureux.

Elle était déjà en manque, droguée jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure après le baiser de la voiture, après avoir goûté ses lèvres pour la toute première fois, et son corps n'avait attendu inconsciemment que ça ; De recommencer le plus vite possible.

Ils prirent une brève respiration et elle revint vers lui d'instinct, laissant ses lèvres explorer les siennes avec un désir qui la dévorait toute entière. Ses mains s'accrochaient à lui, aux pans de sa veste. Les siennes tenaient son visage en coupe comme pour la retenir de s'éloigner. Son goût, lui, son corps, lui, ses lèvres, encore et toujours lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle avait l'envie immédiate de l'entraîner dans une autre pièce de la maison pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, seul à seul.

Pouvait-on être _foutue_ de manière aussi irrévocable, aussi rapidement ? Car en une soirée, elle l'était déjà.

\- Encore, souffla-t-il quand ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres seulement.

Son éclair de raison, sa tentative de fuir, de fuir le baiser, de fuir l'attirance imminente qui lui vrillait le bas-ventre, fut réduite à néant. Ce n'était pas un jeu, là, ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était un besoin aussi impérieux que le sien. Hermione gémit, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et...

Un sceau d'eau glacée se déversa sur eux. Hermione s'écarta avec un cri de surprise, les tympans vrillés par les rires des convives qui la sortirent aussitôt de sa transe.

\- Hum, hum.

\- Ok, vous avez gagné, concéda Harry avec un rire. On a essayé de vous arrêter avant la catastrophe, mais impossible... Un point pour Ginny, vous êtes dégoûtants.

« Oh », fut le seul mot prononcé par Hermione quand elle revint à la réalité sans quitter des yeux Malfoy. Il avait l'air un peu plus troublé, cette fois. Le souffle coupé, les yeux gris pétillants, les joues plus roses. L'eau glacée dégoulinant sur sa peau. _Beau_. _Beau à se damner_.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure : mais il n'était pas pour elle... n'est-ce pas ? C'était seulement une réaction physique logique à tant de contacts, non ? Il était un homme, elle était une femme, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts depuis longtemps lui aussi et que la nature humaine blablabla... Il ne pouvait pas la désirer, _elle_. Elle, la si banale Hermione. C'était la certitude qui la rendait un peu triste.

Merlin, même le sceau d'eau invoqué par Ginny n'avait pas éteint la flamme dans ses entrailles qui gagnait du terrain.

\- Je vais monter avec Ginny, en effet, déglutit-elle. Et faire un détour par la salle de bain.

\- Sage décision, marmonna la rouquine en la prenant doucement par le bras. La plus sage de toute la soirée.

 _On n'a jamais autant été sur la même longueur d'ondes aujourd'hui_ , eut envie de lui répondre Hermione. Mais elle se laissa entraîner par sa meilleure amie qui garda ses reproches pour elle-même jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Ginny observa Hermione se sécher d'un coup de baguette puis s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, puis d'eau chaude, puis une nouvelle fois d'eau froide, sans savoir si elle devait rire ou s'offusquer.

\- Malfoy, Hermione, vraiment ? s'était adoucit la rouquine. Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Hermione observa le reflet de ses yeux hagards dans le miroir. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir ? C'était une grande fille, une femme. Et les femmes ne se mettaient pas dans tous leurs états pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne trouva pas la réponse à sa question : avec ses maigres expériences des relations amoureuses, et ses amies en couple depuis une bonne décennie, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'exemples sous les yeux. Peut-être qu'on pouvait très bien s'enflammer comme une allumette sous l'attirance, tout comme on pouvait voir la passion prendre son temps –comme avec Ron au fil des années à Poudlard.

Hermione détesta que Ron fut son seul point de comparaison. Il y avait bien eu Viktor, aussi. Mais pouvait-on vraiment s'inspirer d'une amourette d'adolescents ?

Et ce _truc_ avec Malfoy n'avait rien d'adolescent. C'était : _wow_ , électrique. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes, rendant son baiser avec la même faim, la même avidité, et aussi paradoxalement la même douceur. Leur pression, leur texture, leur chaleur. Oui, il y avait à la fois une douceur et une passion chez lui qui ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente. Elle était marquée au fer rouge.

 _Bon sang, c'est Malfoy !,_ cria sa raison. _Parmi tous les hommes de la Terre !_

Ce qui la fit réaliser que Ginny venait tout juste de poser une question.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas tendre avec moi ce soir..., se plaignit-elle.

Il était difficile, là, devant son reflet déboussolé et devant le ton de Ginny, qui s'était enfin calmée, de ne pas tout lui dévoiler. De ne pas lui avouer que c'était bel et bien une mascarade et qu'elle se retrouvait désormais prise à son propre piège maintenant que le désir s'en était mêlé.

La rouquine s'avança dans la pièce et vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Je le sais, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy et je me rappelle très bien tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

 _Aïe_ , il y avait un peu trop d'espoir dans sa propre voix. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus les brimades dont il avait été à l'origine. Mais elle gardait aussi bien en tête que c'était il y a plus de dix ans... et qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient adultes, Malfoy avait vécu parmi les moldus, et lui était désormais tout sauf hostile.

\- Il a changé, dit-elle, sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop naïve en le pensant, et en le croyant. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors qu'il la touchait avec tant de facilité ? Alors qu'il riait avec tant de sincérité ? Alors qu'il parlait avec tant de franchise ? Le Malfoy d'autrefois ne se serait pas tenu à moins de cinq mètres de distance.

Il n'était plus ce gamin-là. Il restait un Malfoy, elle était prête à le concevoir, et elle le concevait, mais il n'était plus _la fouine_.

\- Hermione. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ne sois pas malheureuse. Et Malfoy ?! Ca me déroute, ça me semble impossible. Qui me dit qu'il ne te traite pas mal dans l'intimité ? Qui me dit qu'il a vraiment, mais vraiment, changé ?

\- Ginny.

\- Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur de voir ma meilleure amie avec le garçon qui l'a tant détestée ?

Hermione se retourna pour observer Ginny en chair et en os, et non plus à travers le miroir. La rouquine semblait aux bords des larmes, trahissant toute son angoisse, et la jeune femme fut touchée en plein cœur. Elle fit un pas pour venir l'étreindre.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, chuchota Ginny, et je sais que tu n'as pas eu d'autres hommes à part Ron... Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur un mufle. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse ! Je veux quelqu'un qui t'admire, qui te respecte, et qui t'aime. Et pour l'instant, Malfoy n'est rien de tout ça à mes yeux.

\- Gin, peut-être que si tu étais un poil moins froide avec lui tu pourrais toi-même réaliser qu'il n'est plus le même qu'avant.

 _Même s'il est loin de m'admirer ou de m'aimer_ , continua-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hermione se recula et attrapa fermement Ginny par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux sans flancher.

\- Je te promets que depuis qu'on se fréquente, il a toujours eu un comportement irréprochable. Et si un jour ce n'est plus le cas, je te le dirais et je partirais. Compris ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, la rouquine finit par hocher la tête.

\- Compris, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

\- Si tu continues d'être aussi méchante ce soir, je te secoue comme un prunier !

Ginny grogna pour la forme mais esquissa un sourire qui soulagea Hermione.

\- Je ferai des efforts... Mais uniquement si tu me dis ce qui te met dans cet état ? L'eau, ta tête. Tu es toute rouge, Mione.

Sous la remarque, Hermione tourna plus rouge encore. Elle qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Elle brossa une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe puis fit fine de remettre ses boucles en place.

\- Je suis actuellement en train de me transformer en une de ces gamines incapables de contenir leurs hormones, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? Mais je pensais que toi... Malfoy... Vous. Ok, c'est toujours aussi dégoûtant de t'imaginer avec lui, mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques temps, non ?

Mentir n'était pas sa spécialité. Et après avoir été honnête, ce fut un peu plus dur de retourner dans le jeu et la comédie.

\- Seulement deux mois, mais nous n'avons rien... enfin, pas encore... Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ait changé avant.

\- Et tu as tenu deux mois ?!

\- Allons, Gin, il faut savoir. Dois-je me tenir et ne dois-je pas me tenir au final ?

\- Sous mes yeux, tiens-toi, mais sinon en dehors... Enfin, je comprends ton raisonnement, mais... wow deux mois dans cet état. Ok. Et donc là, euh, tu te sens comment ?

\- Là ? Je me consume. De la tête aux pieds, répondit-elle ce qui était cette fois la parfaite vérité.

\- Si tu veux un avis, règle-vite ce détail et assure toi qu'il ait changé seulement ensuite. Ça apaisera tout le monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tout le monde ?, hésita Hermione.

\- Oui ! Toi, lui. Et puis nous tous. Maintenant que je sais d'où vient toute cette tension sexuelle j'ai envie de vous enfermer dans une chambre et voir si vous serez moins gênants une fois que vous en serez sortis...

\- Je croyais que tu étais contre cette relation.

Les épaules de Ginny s'affaissèrent et la jeune femme serra de nouveau Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contre tout homme qui te rendra malheureuse. Si... Si ce n'est pas le cas avec Malfoy, je suis bien forcée de l'accepter, tu es mon amie, non ?

\- Merci. Merlin, merci infiniment.

\- Tu croyais que je t'en voulais personnellement ? s'étonna Ginny. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, tu te consumes, il se consume, et c'est embarrassant dès que vous vous touchez car vous oubliez totalement que vous avez un public !

- _Il_ se consume ?

\- Oh, Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que depuis le temps tu ne sais toujours pas voir les _signes_ chez un homme ? sourit Ginny. Pour être honnête, quand je vous ai vu dans la cuisine, j'ai cru que c'était une farce et que tu te vengeais un peu de Ron... Après, après, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Mais, la manière dont il te touche, Hermione ! _Ca_ , c'est un _signe_. Je me demande comment vous avez tenu deux mois sans vous dévorer !

 _Peut-être parce que ça ne fait que deux jours que l'on se « fréquente » ?_ , pensa Hermione, réalisant difficilement ce que venait de dire Ginny et quelles étaient les conséquences pour ses émotions. Malfoy la désirait en retour ? _Boum-boum-boum_.

Son ventre se tordit quand elle se remémora le baiser. _Les_ baisers. La rencontre de leurs lèvres et la rencontre de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Le besoin de fusion qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle croyait reconnaître dans ses yeux gris. La facilité qu'elle avait de le toucher et de recevoir ses marques d'affection, sensées pourtant être un rôle.

\- Ce serait te mentir si je disais faire confiance à Malfoy, tout de suite, là, comme ça, continua Ginny. Mais pour toi je vais vraiment faire un effort. Du moins si tu en fais un pour mes pauvres yeux, le temps que je m'habitue. _Godric !_ Malfoy parmi nous...

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je sais. Cette réflexion me fait le même effet quand je me rappelle soudain qui il est.

Là non plus, ce n'était vraiment pas un mensonge. Ginny rit et s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- Allons chercher les enfants. Car crois-moi, je compte encore sur James pour tenir éloigné ce maudit Serpentard !

* * *

Quand elles revinrent au rez-de-chaussée, avec un James attaché tel de la glue à Hermione, les invités avaient tous gagnés la table dressée pour l'occasion. Les enfants ne se firent pas prier deux fois pour rejoindre la leur, où d'anciens jouets, ayant sûrement appartenu aux frères Weasley et à Ginny, trônaient entre les couverts.

\- Tatie Hermione va s'asseoir avec les adultes, dit Hermione en caressant avec douceur les cheveux du petit Potter.

Elle n'avait jamais désiré d'enfants, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Surtout James qui avait les exactes mêmes fossettes que Ginny et qui tentait toujours d'imiter les expressions d'Harry. Cet enfant était un amour. Elle se pencha pour lui baiser le front.

\- Ton ami est moche, Minnie.

Hermione rit en remarquant la grimace de James. Celui-ci avait tôt fait de repérer l'intrus de la pièce. Et pour cause, Draco Malfoy se démarquait drôlement par ses manières, là où il n'y en avait pourtant pas besoin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Draco n'arrive certainement pas à la cheville de mon James adoré. D'accord ?

\- Moui. Mais j'lui baverai dessus tout à l'heure, promis.

Ginny sourit d'un air fier en entraînant son fils à sa place.

\- S'il le fait, je prendrai une photo souvenir, glissa-t-elle à son amie.

Hermione regagna Draco, installé aux côtés de Charlie qui était le membre de la famille qui lui était le plus favorable, en riant. Elle n'avait jamais songé aux photos… mais elle n'était pas contre immortaliser ce moment, même si elle ne reverrait plus jamais Malfoy de sa vie ensuite ! Ce serait un souvenir qu'elle chérirait sincèrement bien. Son rire se transforma en sourire tendre quand elle rejoignit l'homme de ses pensées.

\- Alors, je devine qu'il s'agit de James ?

\- Oui.

\- La ressemblance avec Potter – _Harry_ , se reprit-il, est flagrante !

\- N'est-ce pas ? (Heureuse qu'il ait remarqué ce détail, elle entreprit de lui désigner les autres enfants, qui eux, ne ressemblait pas autant physiquement à leurs parents que le petit James :) Et là-bas, il s'agit de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, Teddy, le fils de Tonks et Lupin, qui vit ici au Terrier depuis le décès de ses parents, puis Fred et Sarah les enfants d'Angelina et George, et le foufou là-bas avec le chapeau sur la tête, c'est –

\- Charlie Jr, s'interposa Charlie qui les écoutait distraitement.

\- Ton fils, je suppose ? demanda Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

Le Weasley rit.

\- Merlin, je n'appellerai jamais mes enfants Charlie ou Mina Jr, mais il s'agit bien de mon fils. Junior. Junior, tout court, en vérité. Ce prénom est la plus belle erreur de ma vie !

\- George l'appelle Charlie Jr depuis toujours, expliqua Hermione. Même si celui-ci a hérité des cheveux bruns de sa mère et non pas des cheveux roux de son père. Et c'est resté pour beaucoup d'entre nous, hélas.

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir tous les prénoms, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que toi avec les enfants, voire même pas du tout.

\- Tu peux d'ores et déjà te rassurer, lui sourit Charlie. Hermione adore peut-être nos enfants, mais elle n'en veut pas –euh, en espérant que que je n'ai pas abordé un sujet sensible sans m'en rendre compte..., hésita soudainement le rouquin.

Sur un sourire gêné, Charlie prit congé d'eux en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine aux côtés d'Arthur et Percy, afin d'aider avec les plats et surtout –surtout- afin de fuir la réaction du couple qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipé. Hermione les suivit des yeux un instant avant de revenir à son voisin de table, qui l'observait avec amusement. Elle secoua la tête, balayant la maladresse de Charlie. Ah, s'il savait qu'en vérité il n'y avait rien de fâcheux car il n'y avait tout simplement pas de couple...

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu n'en voudrais pas.

\- C'est bien l'idée que tout le monde se fait de moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est vrai : je suis très bien sans. En passant, c'est la raison pour laquelle Ron et moi avons rompu : j'étais catégorique. Et lui était catégorique pour en avoir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait raison ou tort, on a préféré se séparer.

\- C'est raisonnable, acquiesça Malfoy. Il vaut mieux que de se sacrifier et se rendre la vie infernale.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ? (Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.) _Vous avez rompu d'un commun accord, mais tu étais plus d'accord que lui_ ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Il dût percevoir son embarras puisqu'il n'insista pas outre-mesure.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas d'enfants, donc c'est parfait, sourit-il. Enfin... je ne voulais pas insinuer...

Les yeux de Malfoy se perdirent un instant sur les lèvres d'Hermione et la jeune femme crut perdre sa respiration à jamais. _Insinuer quoi, insinuer quoi ?!_ martelait son cerveau en ébullition tandis qu'elle était heureuse d'être assise sinon ses jambes auraient cédé sous son poids. Cet homme avait un pouvoir désarmant sur elle, même quand il s'agissait de sujets tout sauf excitants.

\- Je n'ai rien compris de travers, répondit-elle en pensant _faux, faux, faux !_. Donc tout va bien, non ?

La cuisse de Malfoy effleura la sienne et elle crut ne jamais terminer sa phrase. Son compagnon sembla hésiter, puis revint vers elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant et encore envie de t'embrasser, _Hermione_?

Si bas. Si suave. Uniquement à son attention. Et, derrière la séduction de sa voix, il y avait une vraie question, une vraie interrogation, comme s'il s'en étonnait autant qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même de se voir réagir ainsi à son contact.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, n'était pas sûre même qu'il faille même le faire. Son esprit était sans dessus-dessous, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux, la réalité du jeu, tandis que son cœur s'emportait douloureusement. Le temps qu'elle retrouve de toute manière l'usage de sa voix et de son corps, Malfoy s'était détourné pour aider Charlie qui revenait en jonglant maladroitement avec les sauces et en demandant subtilement s'il ne les avait pas fâchés par mégarde.

Merlin, qu'avait-il dit ? _Qu'avait-il dit ?_ Ce n'était pas possible. Elle releva la tête pour observer la table à la dérobée. Non, personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu, n'avait été témoin de ces paroles presque délirantes quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Pouvait-elle ignorer ce _signe_ là ? Était-ce un jeu ? Était-ce toujours un jeu ? Car son cœur qui palpitait dangereusement dans sa poitrine et les frissons sur sa peau n'avaient rien d'un jeu, eux.

Tandis qu'elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait dû faire une nouvelle fois preuve d'audace plutôt que de devenir stupidement muette, elle croisa le regard froid de Ron à défaut de croiser celui de Ginny.

Et la culpabilité ne fut jamais aussi cuisante qu'à ce moment là.

* * *

Cette fois, je ne termine pas sur un mini-cliffhanger à vous faire louper des battements de cœur: YAY!

J'espère en tout cas que cette Part. 02 vous aura plus aussi ;)

 **Part. 03 à venir la semaine prochaine** (ce ne sera peut-être pas mardi car je ne sais pas encore quels sont les jours où je ne travaille pas) ! Et attention: cette partie 03 sera vraiment la plus longue (mais ça ne rend que cette partie 03 meilleure) et c'est là aussi que le Rating prendra plus son sens *rit sous cape*

A bientôt !

 _Slyth._


	3. Une couronne de gui

_Hello !_

Encore une fois **un gros et grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**. Je fonds devant vos petits mots. Je suis vraiment super heureuse que cet OS de Noël vous plaise autant qu'il me plaît. *love*  
Par contre, désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu poster mardi dernier :D (je réécrivais la scène du lemon jusqu'à ce que j'en sois satisfaite !) mais après tout, je suis dans les temps. J'avais dit entre Noël et le Nouvel an héhé.

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël** , sinon, et que vous avez été gâtés par votre famille, ou vos amis, ou votre chéri(e), ou même toutes ces personnes à la fois.

Je préviens une nouvelle fois:  
\- **Je ne prends toujours pas en compte la dernière génération** pour cette partie 03.  
\- Et **c'est toujours mignon** , romantique, ambiance film romantique de Noël !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _-Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling (sauf pour les OC of course)-_

* * *

 **UN INVITÉ CHEZ LES WEASLEY.**

 **Part. 03: Une couronne de gui.**

* * *

 **Précédemment:**  
 _«_ Qu'avait-il dit ? _Ce n'était pas possible. Elle releva la tête pour observer la table à la dérobée. Non, personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu, n'avait été témoin de ces paroles presque délirantes quand elle y réfléchissait bien. Pouvait-elle ignorer ce signe là ? Était-ce un jeu ? Était-ce toujours un jeu ? Car son cœur qui palpitait dangereusement dans sa poitrine et les frissons sur sa peau n'avaient rien d'un jeu, eux._

 _Tandis qu'elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait dû faire une nouvelle fois preuve d'audace plutôt que de devenir stupidement muette, elle croisa le regard froid de Ron à défaut de croiser celui de Ginny._

 _Et la culpabilité ne fut jamais aussi cuisante qu'à ce moment là. »_

* * *

Hermione se détendit au fur et à mesure du dîner. Malfoy était plus à l'aise aussi, et notamment grâce à Charlie et Angelina qui l'avaient définitivement adopté et qui possédaient le même sens de l'humour. Il y avait également Molly, qui s'intéressait à lui, à sa vie, d'une manière qui n'était pas inspirée par une curiosité malsaine comme pouvaient l'être certains. Hermione appris ainsi qu'il était entre autre matinal, qu'il avait pris des cours de cuisine et aimait cuisiner, ou même qu'il possédait lui-même un chat.

La jeune femme finit par retrouver peu à peu ses repères. Si bien que même entendre la voix de Malfoy, ou croiser le regard d'Hélène, ne lui semblait plus si étrange.

Hélène se faisait une place à sa façon, elle aussi. Fleur était sans conteste le membre de la famille Weasley avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, sûrement car elles étaient toutes les deux françaises et pouvaient se comprendre mieux que personne. Ginny la taquinait également avec affection et Hermione dû reconnaître qu'Hélène et elle avaient quelques points communs, dont les livres. Étant moldue, elle avait également tapée dans l'œil d'Arthur qui ne cessait de l'encourager à s'exprimer.

Elle finit son seul verre de vin blanc de tout le repas quand vint la fin de celui-ci –Hermione n'était pas une grande buveuse et avec les événements de ce Noël-ci, elle préférait avoir les idées un minimum claires.

Les invités commencèrent à quitter un à un la table pour débarrasser, détendre leurs jambes et se rapprocher des enfants et de leur espace. Comme chaque année, le reste de la soirée se finissait toujours au pied du sapin et de la cheminée, où ils y échangeaient leurs cadeaux et leurs histoires.

Finir le Réveillon dans une atmosphère cosy, dans les coussins ou sur le sol, entre le gigantesque sapin et la chaleur agréable de l'âtre, était comme une petite tradition au Terrier. C'était également l'un des moments préférés d'Hermione, qui prenait rarement la parole mais qui adorait écouter attentivement les autres, se nourrir de leurs anecdotes rigolotes ou de leurs nouvelles résolutions partagées avec plus ou moins de conviction.

Elle réalisa que Draco n'attendait plus qu'elle, un sourcil relevé, quand elle quitta la table. Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Installe-toi avec eux, je vais chercher les cadeaux pendant ce temps-là.

\- Je peux t'accompagner.

\- Ça ira. Puis étrangement, je trouve que tu te fonds très bien dans le décor.

\- C'est mon charme naturel.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et Hermione finit par baisser les yeux sur sa main. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Son geste avait été spontané. Un à un, elle enleva ses doigts, ruminant ce naturel avec lequel elle interagissait avec lui.

\- Désolée, dit-elle.

Il retint tout doucement son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Hermione ne sut que lire dans son regard, mais en tout cas, elle fondit. Elle resta un peu, curieuse, grisée, laissant le jeune homme aventurer ses doigts dans le creux de sa main et caresser allégrement sa peau.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas contre le fait que tu me touches, alors ne t'excuse pas.

\- Est-ce que tu... mens, _Draco_? Car si c'est le cas, tu mens très bien, tu réussi à convaincre tout le monde ici, y compris moi, accusa-t-elle d'une voix plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Hermione...

\- Une minute, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'une minute.

Elle prit le chemin de la cuisine dans un état second. Elle avait détesté la manière dont il avait eu de la retenir soigneusement, comme si elle avait été sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Elle avait détesté sa remarque à deux mornilles qui avait suivi. Elle avait détesté ce regard, cette voix, ce... _tout_.

Ou du moins elle aurait aimé pouvoir détester tout ce qui venait de se passer. En vérité, son toucher avait été délicieux.

Son propre cœur la rendait sourde. Et si Ginny avait raison ? Et si lui aussi se consumait à cause de leur manège stupide ? Et si l'attirance écrasante qu'elle ressentait pour lui était réciproque ? Et si ? Seigneur, que ferait-elle s'ils étaient _deux_ , s'il décidait lui aussi de rendre le jeu authentique de son côté ?

Trop de questions dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir une réponse tout de suite. Elle aimait un peu trop son toucher pour y renoncer tout le reste de la soirée si elle venait à confier son attirance et qu'il lui riait au nez ou s'excusait. Comment pourrait-elle-même affronter son regard et ses mains quelques heures de plus si elle se lançait maintenant et qu'il la repoussait ?

Elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle disait ne pas avoir envie de le toucher, de profiter, de savourer le contact à travers ce jeu. Elle se mentirait encore plus si elle disait ne pas crever d'envie de l'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore.

\- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta.

Hélène se tenait sur le porche, une cigarette à la main. L'ancienne Gryffondore ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué Jasper, en train de courir après les gnomes du jardin bel et bien affublés de bonnets de Noël.

Dehors, les flocons de neiges commençaient à tomber et ça non plus, elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

\- Navrée. Je t'ai surprise ? s'excusa la blonde.

\- J'étais ailleurs, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas froid ?! Il commence à neiger !

Hélène ne portait qu'un léger châle sur ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'une affaire de minutes, dit-elle en désignant sa cigarette. Draco et toi êtes à l'origine du cadeau de Molly ? Jasper ? Il est vraiment adorable.

\- C'est un vrai casse-pied aussi mais ne le répète à personne. Je suis sûre que Molly sera heureuse de découvrir en temps et en heure un nouveau membre Weasley capable de lui faire perdre la tête... Elle a toujours été occupée et voilà que la maison est devenue bien vide depuis quelques années.

\- Je veux bien te croire. J'ai trois frères et sœurs, ce n'est pas autant que Ron, mais quand nous avons tous quitté le nid, ma mère en a presque fait une crise cardiaque !

Il y eut un silence un peu embarrassant où elles sourirent toutes les deux sans savoir quoi ajouter. Pour une fois qu'Hermione avait envie et besoin de se recentrer sur elle-même pour cinq minutes, prendre une décision, réfléchir quant à la merde dans laquelle elle s'était mise jusqu'au cou sans y avoir pensé au préalable, elle sentait qu'on ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Hélène tombait un peu mal...

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa-t-elle poliment. Je vais à la voiture, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'une main ou deux pour m'aider avec les cadeaux.

Hélène écrasa le reste de sa cigarette et lui emboîta le pas avec plaisir. Hermione soupira intérieurement ; Elle ne serait décidément pas plus calme et plus maître d'elle-même une fois de retour auprès de Draco Malfoy. Si tant elle pouvait l'être vraiment –Maître d'elle-même, avec _ce_ type.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture, quand Hélène se décida à aborder ce qu'Hermione attendait depuis sûrement le début du dîner.

\- En fait, j'aimerais bien discuter de quelque chose avec toi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'embêter...

\- A propos de Ron ?, la devança-t-elle.

\- Euh, je..., hésita la jeune femme. Oui. Mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas passer pour la nouvelle petite amie qui dépasse les bornes. Je sais que vous vous êtes aimés par le passé, je sais qui tu es pour lui, mais il est bizarre depuis ton arrivée ce soir et pour être honnête, ça me rend un peu inconfortable. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Hermione ne put que penser : _Ah... Malfoy rate tout ce pourquoi il était venu_ , avant de réaliser ensuite qu'elle continuait de penser à lui !

Elle devait aussi admettre que bien qu'Hélène ait envie d'être rassurée, elle n'avait rien d'une petite amie désagréable et mal intentionnée –Hermione pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça. La jeune moldue n'était pas non plus naïve, comme l'avait cru le Serpentard. Elle avait vu, avait ruminé, s'était posée des questions. Mais elle s'adressait à Hermione avec un respect que cette dernière apprécia beaucoup.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture.

\- Tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille. Le problème n'est ni Ron, ni moi, ni notre relation passée.

\- Mais il semble pourtant jaloux de te voir accompagnée. Non ? Il est sur les nerfs, je le vois bien. S'il te plaît, sois honnête avec moi, je pourrais l'encaisser. (Hélène s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter en soupirant :) Puis tu sais, si j'en parle avec Ron, il me dira qu'il n'y a rien et passera à autre chose et je me poserais encore quelques questions.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Il est vrai que Ron est comme ça, à fuir le conflit sans s'en rendre compte... Mais il n'y a plus rien du tout entre lui et moi, et je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas jaloux, sois en sûre. C'est bien Draco le souci, mais pas comme tu le penses. Attends, tiens, prends ça. (Hermione lui tendit la moitié des sacs, puis elle reprit :) Tu lui as posé la question tout à l'heure mais il ne t'a pas répondu. La réponse c'est que oui, il connaît Draco. Comme tout le monde dans cette maison, à vrai dire. Nous étions à Poudlard et nous avons fait un bout d'Histoire, avec un grand H, tous ensemble. Ron t'a-t-il parlé de ça, de ce que nous avons traversés ?

\- Oui, dans les grandes lignes tout du moins. Vous avez vécu une guerre.

\- Donc il t'a sûrement dit qu'il y avait deux camps assez distincts ? (Hermione attendit qu'Hélène acquiesce pour continuer.) Pour faire court, à l'époque, Draco était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et il n'avait vraiment rien du type que tu vois aujourd'hui. Il... Il était vraiment odieux avec nous trois, Harry, Ron, et en particulier avec moi car je viens de ton monde... et les sorciers comme Draco, du moins à l'époque, avait une sacré dents contre les gens comme nous, qui sont apparentés aux moldus.

\- Et maintenant, il a changé, tu lui as pardonné, tu l'aimes, et Ron a du mal à l'avaler, c'est ça ? Ça lui ressemble, en tout cas. Il est un peu rancunier.

 _Tu l'aimes_. Elle aurait ri à gorge déployée si son estomac ne s'était pas retourné de la même manière que quand elle repensait aux baisers échangés avec Malfoy. C'était une perspective qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi réelle, bien qu'elle ne compte pas le revoir après cette soirée –surtout parce qu'elle était certaine que _lui_ , ne chercherait rien de plus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux. C'était possible qu'elle en vienne là, s'ils continuaient, si elle apprenait à connaître cet homme dont elle appréciait sincèrement l'aperçu depuis deux jours.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour dire que je l'aime, tu sais. Ça ne fait que _deux mois_. Mais c'est à peu près ça, je suppose.

\- Si c'est ça, je comprends beaucoup mieux.

Le pli soucieux entre les sourcils d'Hélène commençait à disparaître. Elle regardait Hermione avec une gratitude sincère et lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondue. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Hermione lui sourit en retour et, le monde tomba brusquement à la verticale, Hélène y compris. Le chiot jappa, reprit sa course, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent d'un rire surpris le nez dans l'herbe du jardin.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ce que à quoi je pensais quand je disais que ce chien pouvait être une plaie, parfois...

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir !

Croyant qu'elles jouaient et ayant fait fuir tous les gnomes à l'horizon, Jasper revint à la charge quand elles s'assirent et observèrent les dégâts. En caressant le chiot, qui s'échappa ensuite pour lécher le visage d'Hélène, Hermione se demanda sincèrement comment son vieux Pattenrond avait pu supporter cet animal hyperactif pendant presque un mois.

Elle eut un peu plus de compassion pour son matou roux sur le coup, et quand elle vit Hélène retomber sur le sol en riant, sous le poids du chiot tout content de lui, elle se promit de lui ouvrir une bonne boîte de pâté de luxe en rentrant.

Les paquets en tout cas étaient saufs. Ils jonchaient le sol, mais au moins le chiot ne s'en était pas encore intéressé. Elle profita de le voir occupé avec l'amie de Ron pour commencer à ranger au plus vite les présents contenants les chocolats et autres friandises susceptibles de faire tourner le Noël au drame avec un chien dans les environs...

\- Attends, je vais t'aider !

Hermione se retourna pour voir que Hélène s'était levée à son tour et s'affairait à remettre les cadeaux dans leur sac d'origine. Jasper tenta une nouvelle fois sa nouvelle occupation en lui sautant sur les fesses, mais dut trouver un autre jouet en réalisant que les jeunes femmes n'étaient plus aussi surprises et réceptives.

\- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? entendit brusquement Hermione.

\- Hum ?

\- Un cadeau !

Hélène avait l'air complètement étonné, lui montrant le papier dorée du magasin de Malfoy sur laquelle Hermione avait appliqué une petite étiquette : _« A la bien-aimée de Ron, Joyeux Noël et bienvenue parmi nous ! »_.

\- Oui, rougit Hermione. Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes exclue, surtout par ma présence. Enfin si tu n'en veux pas, je...

\- Non ! Enfin si, je l'accepte ! C'est juste... super adorable ?

Hélène percuta Hermione dans une accolade maladroite mais spontanée.

\- Merci infiniment !

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'espère que ça te plaira.

\- J'ai hâte de l'ouvrir. Quoi que tu m'aies pris, ton attention compte beaucoup plus !

Oh oui, Hermione et Malfoy avaient été très loin du compte, très loin de la réalité. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Hermione avait transposé son propre sentiment –et peut-être que Malfoy en avait fait de même. A la place d'Hélène, la jeune femme se serait sentie gênée, et un peu exclue dans un premier temps. Il lui aurait fallu un moment d'adaptation, plusieurs semaines ou même plusieurs mois.

Maintenant elle se sentait bien mieux. Son appréhension s'était totalement dissipée.

Mais tous ses tracas n'avaient pour autant pas disparus. L'un prenait désormais toute la place. Revenue dans la cuisine, auprès d'Hélène, elle hésita.

Oui, son problème avec l'amie de Ron était réglé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.  
Mais il en restait un autre de taille, et totalement différent. Draco Malfoy qui l'attendait dans le salon. Draco Malfoy qui passerait sûrement la nuit au Terrier – _Avec elle_. Draco Malfoy dont la simple pensée suffisait à la rendre toute chose.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hélène en voyant qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée.

\- Oh non, non, rien du tout, je pensais. Vas y, je suis juste derrière toi.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Malfoy, qui s'excusa à leur intention en se frayant un chemin vers l'escalier. Il lui adressa un sourire, mais fila au premier sans lui adresser un mot... ce qui étonna étrangement Hermione –bien qu'ils ne soient _pas_ ensemble, ça ne semblait pas être son genre. Elle accéléra le pas en entendant les rires dans le séjour et en sentant son propre cœur se serrer.

Qu'avaient fait les Weasley en sa courte absence ?

\- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en brandissant un appareil photo. J'ai ma photo, j'ai ma photo !

\- Ok. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe. Je viens de croiser Draco.

\- Oh la la, _Draco_ n'a rien, rouspéta Ron avant d'être interrompu par sa petite amie qui l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise.

Hermione sourit quand Hélène lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Oh, Seigneur... Elle appréciait cette femme de plus en plus. Et n'était plus sûre d'apprécier autant la famille Weasley qui riait un peu trop à son goût.

\- Donc ? reprit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Juste une petite blague, répondit George.

\- Toute petite, acquiesça Angelina.

\- C'est rien, rassura Harry. Enfin rien de ce que tu imagines et qui te mets en colère.

\- J'ai bavé sur ton copain, Minnie ! annonça fièrement James en venant étreindre fermement ses jambes. J'te l'avais dit !

Le soulagement tomba dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être brusquement inquiète de ce qui arrive à Malfoy, n'avait jamais fait attention à ses sentiments, mais elle avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant qu'il ait pris ses jambes à son cou avant la fin de la soirée. Heureusement, ce n'était que James.

Elle sourit et chatouilla le petit monstre devant elle.

\- Ah oui ? Et ce ne serait pas une idée de Maman plutôt ?

\- 'Rrête, 'rrête !

James se tortilla en riant et Hermione s'arrêta effectivement... pour finalement mieux reprendre.

\- Tu verras bien quand Draco te bavera dessus en retour.

\- Les adultes ça bave pas, c'est papa qui le dit !

\- Mon chéri, tu vas voir ce que ton papa va dire quand tu seras couvert de bave de la tête aux pieds et qu'il devra te donner un bain.

La tête de James la fit mourir de rire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, marquant exagérément son choc. Il se retourna pour questionner Ginny, puis Harry du regard. Ce dernier n'était pas loin de rire aussi.

\- Pardon Mr. Draco ! Pardon !

Hermione se décomposa légèrement en découvrant Malfoy revenir et s'arrêter à ses côtés, imperturbable. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des méfaits de James et le blond affichait un sourire craquant –Pas doué avec les enfants ? _Mon œil,_ pensa-t-elle. Avec ce sourire, il avait déjà James dans sa poche. Ce dernier le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de continuer :

\- Je recommencerai pu. Pu du tout.

\- Mais non, James, fit Ginny. Tu peux lui baver dessus tant que tu veux. Tu as ma bénédiction ! La bénédiction de Maman pour une fois !

\- Mais Minnie a dit qu'il –

\- Minnie dit des bêtises. _Mr. Draco_ ne va pas te baver dessus.

James hésita. Son regard passa de sa maman, à sa tante, puis à l'inconnu blond qui s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur, comme une petite provocation.

\- Non c'est fini. Je baverai pu.

\- C'est ta résolution pour la nouvelle année ? demanda gentiment Draco.

\- Si c'est la tienne aussi.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Je dois reconnaître, Potter, Weaslette, vous nous avez fait un gamin très intelligent.

\- J'suis fort aussi ! Papa dit que bientôt j'vais pouvoir faire du Sss-Quidditch-euh, articula difficilement James, avec tonton George ! T'viendras hein ?

\- Ah non, petit bonhomme ! s'écria le tonton George en question, qui fusilla Draco Malfoy du regard. Ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi.

\- J'y crois pas, se plaignit Ginny. J'ai perdu mon dernier allié...

Harry secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Sinon est-ce qu'on m'écoute parfois ? Papa, il a jamais dit ça. _N'est-ce pas_ , George ?

Tandis que George chercha à convaincre Harry, que Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant d'être accaparée par Molly, et que les autres convives continuèrent leurs conversations, James revint serrer les jambes d'Hermione avant de murmurer : « j'baverai putôt sur ton prochain copain » et de rejoindre les autres enfants.

Elle reporta son attention sur Malfoy et crut discerner un éclat de surprise dans ses yeux quand elle lui sourit tendrement. Sous ce regard, elle se souvint brusquement de leurs mots échangés juste avant qu'elle ne sorte. La jeune femme rougit honteusement, cherchant les mots pour s'excuser. En vain.

\- Tu as... (Draco fit un geste vers ses cheveux mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.) Est-ce que je peux cette fois ?

\- Oui, susurra-t-elle. C'est bon.

Qu'elle était loin la femme revêche qu'elle était habituellement... Quelques instants après l'avoir enguirlandé, elle l'autorisait de nouveau à poser ses mains sur elle. Le manque jouait vraiment en sa défaveur.

Comment ferait-elle le lendemain ? Et les jours d'après ?  
Autant sérieusement savourer avant le sevrage inévitable.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux quand la main de l'ancien Serpentard vint délicatement enlever quelque chose de ses cheveux. Le geste fut trop court, bien trop court. Ses paupières se rouvrirent aussitôt.

\- Une feuille morte. (Il pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant attentivement la feuille, puis la femme devant lui.) Comment s'est-t-elle retrouvée là ?

 _Touche-moi. Touche-moi !_ , hurlait tout son intérieur, ses hormones, son cœur, et sa raison incluse. _Ne me laisse pas dans cet état..._ La feuille n'avait vraiment aucune importance !

Il dut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il laissa tomber la dite-feuille morte sur le sol sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage et vint poser sa main sur la joue brûlante d'Hermione. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement involontaire sous ce simple contact, et Malfoy combla soudainement la distance entre eux.

Il ne l'embrassa pas, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie – _Malheur !_

Son nez vint effleurer avec délicatesse la ligne de sa pommette et le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son cou. Hermione le sentit ouvrir la bouche, son corps se tendit, l'ouïe déjà aux aguets, mais les lèvres de Malfoy ne prirent pas la parole, elles vinrent mordiller le point précis de sa peau qui la rendait folle.

Elle attrapa brusquement la veste de son compagnon et le rapprocha vivement d'elle. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à un point d'encrage et pourtant elle sentait leur équilibre se rompre. Un jeu, plus qu'un jeu. La réalité, un fantasme. Un rêve, un Noël bien trop réel.

Ce mot – _Noël_ , la fit revenir à l'ordre. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de Ginny dans sa tête lui rappeler qu'ils avaient un foutu public en ce moment même ! Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, entrecoupée par une plainte de plaisir non contrôlée et secoua doucement Malfoy.

\- Stop. Malfoy. S'il te plaît.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dès l'instant où il s'arrêta. Elle croisa son regard gris un peu perdu, et elle sentit son cœur flancher dans sa poitrine. Plus elle le voyait, cet homme, cet homme-ci précisément, plus elle le trouvait irrésistible.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en lâchant un soupir douloureux. Ne pas dépasser les limites.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Hermione.

Son nom n'avait jamais sonné aussi désespéré, bien qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer Draco Malfoy _désespéré_.

\- Tu joues tellement que tu me convaincs beaucoup trop, toi aussi. Il est très facile d'oublier pourquoi je suis là quand tu sembles aussi sensible à mon contact.

\- Je –

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle ne jouait pas, pas tellement, plus vraiment. Molly s'arrêta à leur hauteur et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- On va distribuer les cadeaux, allez-vous asseoir, sourit-elle. Je vais chercher du thé pour tout le monde. Pomme-menthe, Hermione ? Draco ?

\- La même chose.

Hermione répondit distraitement, ruminant la confession de Malfoy, et réalisa que personne dans la pièce ne leur prêtait une attention quelconque. Ils n'étaient plus tellement l'attraction principale de la soirée maintenant qu'ils avaient en effet si bien convaincu tout le monde, et qu'ils s'étaient apparemment bien convaincus eux-même aussi.

Et elle n'était plus si certaine que ce soit une bonne chose. En l'espace d'une soirée, Malfoy avait pris ses marques bien trop facilement. Au Terrier, avec les Weasley, avec elle. Il s'était effectivement parfaitement fondu dans le décor. Au point où, quand il disparaîtrait de ce dernier, Hermione le trouverait bien vide.

Ils s'assirent près du sapin, sur un plaid à même le sol aux côtés d'Harry et de Ginny. Il y avait même de la place pour lui, ici, dans ce monde, malgré leur passé en commun peu plaisant.

Spontanément, Hermione vint s'installer contre Draco. Épaules contre épaules, cuisses contre cuisses, sans un seul millimètre de libre. Et elle dut lui donner raison ; C'était facile d'oublier la raison de sa présence quand elle était si sensible à lui, quand tout son être réclamait son contact dès l'instant où il s'éloignait.

* * *

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, sur la main qu'elle promenait machinalement dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui s'était depuis un petit moment endormi sur elle. Distraitement, elle écouta Percy faire la liste de ses résolutions pour la prochaine année avec un aplomb inébranlable. Mais son esprit était surtout occupé par l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle ne savait plus trop comment il avait fini par atterrir là, la tête confortablement nichée sur elle, ni comment elle était arrivée à l'effleurer comme si elle en avait l'habitude.

L'ancienne Gryffondore avait retracé les traits de son visage un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle avait laissé ses doigts s'aventurer dans ses mèches blondes en en savourant chaque seconde. Elle s'était laissée emportée par l'affection, la tendresse, la douceur, d'un claquement de doigts.

Hermione ne ressentait vraiment pas qu'un désir déroutant pour Draco Malfoy, elle ressentait une inclination tout aussi perturbante venue du cœur. En l'observant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ce serait de le connaître mieux, comment ce serait de continuer à le voir, comment ce serait de construire avec lui, de s'épanouir à ses côtés, de se fréquenter sans jeu ni artifice. Et chaque fois, cette idée lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elle avait un peu trop envie de le découvrir.

Ginny bailla, s'étira, et embrassa tendrement la joue d'Harry. Un geste qu'Hermione commença à envier de son côté. La rouquine croisa son regard en se levant et lui sourit. Elle vint vers elle, lui souhaita bonne nuit et se pencha à son oreille pour lui toucher deux-trois mots qui la fit rougir.

Et Hermione prit une décision. Une décision à double-tranchant.

Elle réveilla Malfoy, avec bien plus de douceur que quand elle le réveilla dans la voiture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il ouvrit les yeux d'un air déstabilisé et les referma aussitôt en frottant doucement sa joue contre sa cuisse. Elle donna un léger coup de genoux et lui murmura.

\- Il est temps d'aller au lit.

\- Est-ce une proposition ?

Il avait beau murmurer, à moitié endormi, il restait tellement séduisant que le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es en train de dormir. Et je suis fatiguée. On monte.

Contre toute-attente, il n'argumenta pas. Il ne chercha ni à savoir pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait pas prévenu que dormir au Terrier faisait partie du contrat ni à lui demander si elle le lui avait délibérément caché –ce qui était le cas. Et la jeune femme en lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Malfoy sur ses talons, elle prit la direction des étages. Il n'y avait pas énormément de pièces, et Draco dut le deviner car quand elle referma la porte de la chambre où ils entrèrent et où un seul lit double y figurait, il se retourna vers elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Où dorment les autres ?

\- Dans le salon, les chambres, il y a de la place quand on cherche bien, tu sais.

\- Je voulais surtout dire... Nous sommes _seuls_ ?

La décision d'Hermione ne paraissait plus tout à fait comme une bonne idée, tout d'un coup.

\- Ginny a pensé que ce serait bien de nous laisser sa chambre. Elle trouve que...

\- Oui ?

\- Je cite : « Que nous sommes trop intenables pour partager notre espace avec autrui. » C'est ce qu'elle m'a glissé à l'oreille avant de me dire qu'elle et Harry avaient décidé de nous prêter leur chambre.

Beaucoup trop de _nous_ et de _notre_ , dans cette conversation. Hermione se demanda même comment elle avait réussi à terminer sa phrase sans bafouiller. Draco inspectait la petite pièce avec un bref intérêt, puis s'assit tranquillement sur le lit. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, et soutint son regard.

\- Ah oui ? Nous sommes intenables ? Ma foi, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu vraiment ?

Là. Le sourire joueur, la voix séductrice, le regard taquin. Ils étaient de retour. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire aussi. Hermione, qui avait cru retrouver un minimum d'audace, fut submergée par l'appréhension. La pièce était beaucoup trop petite pour eux-deux. Il l'avalerait toute crue, s'il le voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, il fallait voir la réalité : il lançait des signes absolument évidents ou bien elle était complètement stupide.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je pense que...

\- Dis-moi.

Hermione se dégonfla. Elle avait gravi les escaliers en étant sûre d'elle et maintenant, face à ce visage, face à ces yeux, face à lui, sa décision lui apparut vraiment réelle.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre une douche, s'entendit-elle répondre. Ça m'aide toujours à trouver le sommeil.

Sur ces mots qui n'étaient qu'un mensonge, Hermione fuit. Littéralement. Et en pestant sérieusement contre elle-même.

* * *

Hermione ne sortit de la salle de bain qu'une fois rassérénée et déterminée, et après avoir effectivement pris une douche –mais pour avoir les idées claires, pas pour trouver le sommeil. Elle remonta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et nota avec suspicion que la maison était devenue bien silencieuse. Merlin, combien de temps avait-elle passé à retrouver son calme ?

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la déception la frappa. Les vêtements de Malfoy étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise et le jeune homme s'était endormi en son absence.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et seule la lampe de chevet était restée allumée, du côté d'Hermione –et elle mentirait si elle réfutait ne pas être touchée par l'attention. Elle souffla sa rancœur, mécontente de son comportement, de sa lâcheté à faire face à ses émotions, et se faufila jusqu'au lit. D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma sa robe de soirée en un simple pyjama puis se glissa sous les couvertures.

Impossible de calmer les battements de son cœur en étant aussi pleinement consciente de la présence à ses côtés. Impossible d'imaginer une seconde pouvoir dormir dans ces conditions.

Après s'être ravisée à ne pas éteindre la lampe, Hermione se tourna vers son compagnon. Elle se sentit bien seule, tout d'un coup, à être pourtant si proche de lui. Elle était là, à se morfondre avec son propre désir tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez de _courage_ , elle, la Gryffondore, pour se lancer tout à l'heure. Si elle en avait eu en réserve, elle le lui aurait confié que la décision de Ginny l'avait ravie et que maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin en tête à tête...

Merlin, il était si près et il dégageait tant de chaleur. Ce lit était trop petit.

Et Merlin, voilà qu'elle recommençait déjà à redessiner délicatement les traits de son visage avec ses doigts, sans pouvoir résister.

\- Si tu as cru que je m'étais endormi...

Elle suspendit son geste, le doigt sur le bout de son nez. Elle aurait pu en rire, vraiment, si son cœur n'avait pas aussi violemment loupé un battement. Sa main retomba sur l'oreiller et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus aventureuse quand tu penses que je dors.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Hermione ne pouvait décidément plus s'entendre penser. Son regard la sondait non plus physiquement, mais il passait également au radar ses émotions, le tourbillon dans sa poitrine et dans son bas-ventre, son cerveau qui faisait des siennes. Tout. Entièrement mise à nue.

\- Hermione...

\- Est-ce que l'on peut faire tomber les masques un instant ? murmura-t-elle plus timidement que prévu. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il y eut un silence où elle crut discerner une lueur de contrariété dans son regard.

\- En ce qui me concerne, le masque est tombé depuis un moment, _Hermione_.

Malfoy se redressa sur son coude pour mieux l'observer. Hermione déglutit ; Il ne portait pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose. Ses épaules étaient nues et ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur la peau de son torse. Quand elle revint à son visage, ses lèvres affichaient un léger sourire en coin.

Il risqua une main vers elle. Doucement, lentement, beaucoup trop même, et elle ferma les yeux pour l'accueillir. Il brossa légèrement la rougeur de sa joue, sa gorge, le creux de son épaule, s'arrêta sur son bras, comme s'il attendait à son tour un signe, quelque chose.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, murmura-t-il. Un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une étincelle entre nous et qui n'a rien à voir avec la haine qu'on se vouait. Tu rougis, Hermione. Tu gémis. Et tu me touches.

Instinctivement, le corps d'Hermione répondit. La chaleur de son bas-ventre se répandit dans l'intégralité de ses membres. Elle allait mourir dans ce lit, consumée. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement et ses jambes rencontrèrent celles de Malfoy sous la couette. Il ne portait rien. Rien qu'un sous-vêtement.

\- L'instant d'après, tu me repousses et tes yeux cherchent comme à me tuer.

\- Je ne te repousse pas du tout.

La main de Malfoy continua son chemin, descendant le long de son bras, entremêlant avec sensualité ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je me protège, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, pour autrefois. Je le pense et te le répèterai autant que tu le souhaites. (Ses excuses ne passaient pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Quand il fut certain qu'elle les avait assimilés, il reprit.) Je ne vais pas te manger, je ne vais pas non plus te faire du mal, et je ne vais rien faire que tu ne désires pas en retour.

\- Malfoy.

\- Draco, corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner non plus.

Cette confrontation prenait un tour qui risquait de la mettre K.O. Elle pensait qu'être repoussée lui ferait mal, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'entendre les _signes_ de vive voix en ferait autant. Et Merlin, que son ventre était douloureux à attendre, attendre qu'il vienne, qu'il la prenne, qu'il la serre, qu'il l'embrasse.

Ses doigts continuaient de jouer avec les siens et ce n'était pas assez.

\- Viens-là, susurra-t-il.

Sa main quitta la sienne pour trouver le creux de ses reins. Le lit sembla rétrécir encore plus, et le corps d'Hermione trouva celui de Draco dans un faible bruissement de couvertures. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, échapper à ses émotions, et elle n'en avait plus envie. La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'un besoin : faire taire la douleur sourde du désir.

\- Je ne pousserais jamais la comédie jusque là, s'adoucit-il. Et j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Elle ne pouvait que le croire. Contre son ventre, le bassin du jeune homme ne laissait place à aucun doute. Sa respiration hachée était d'ailleurs tout aussi convaincante. Hermione réalisa qu'il brûlait autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Elle n'y tint plus.

\- Je ne joue plus depuis sûrement plus longtemps que toi, murmura-t-elle en osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Depuis le baiser de la voiture.

Hermione ferma les yeux, de peur de l'entendre rire, même un rire taquin, et fut surprise de ne rien entendre. La respiration de Draco s'accéléra et elle le sentit venir à sa rencontre. Son nez effleura le sien. Son souffle caressa ses lèvres. Une torture de chaque instant.

La jeune femme risqua une main jusqu'à lui, agrippant sa hanche comme pour se rattraper à quelque chose. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau quand elle le crut prêt à s'emparer de sa bouche –mais il vint seulement déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses pommettes.

\- Depuis ton invitation, dit-il contre sa joue.

Son souffle brossa la peau d'Hermione comme une brise agréable. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus. Maintenant, elle était prête pour qu'il la dévore. Et il ne faisait que se retenir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard attentif. Et les mots de Draco prirent finalement sens dans l'esprit d'Hermione. _Depuis ton invitation_.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Cette blague n'est pas drôle du tout.

\- Ce soir là, tu m'as dit que l'image ne t'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Moi non plus. Mais elle l'a ensuite fait, et refait, toute la soirée durant. Et cette dernière m'a beaucoup plu.

Ses paroles glissaient sur elle comme une caresse. Elle peinait à y croire. Pourtant, l'homme devant elle ne flanchait pas. Draco semblait partagé entre l'étonnement et... _l'amusement ?_ Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ça t'amuse ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. (Là, le Malfoy faisait son apparition.) Car je ne pensais pas que l'idée te plairait également.

\- Ton arrogance me donne grandement envie de te contredire, _Draco_.

Il sourit. Ses doigts passèrent sous le T-shirt d'Hermione, effleurant lentement le bas de son dos.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais tu ne le feras pas, non ?

\- Arrogant, articula-t-elle en s'étonnant que le mot sonne comme un mot doux.

Il rit, et ses doigts remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Celle-ci arrêta soudain de réfléchir. Les frissons suivirent aussitôt chaque caresse. Sa peau était hypersensible. Quand sa main s'arrêta à la base de sa nuque, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir.

\- Mais continuons d'être honnête, que répondrais-tu si je te demandais une nouvelle fois un baiser ?

Hermione se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, jusqu'à se fondre contre son corps. Il n'y avait plus de place pour sa lâcheté, elle était vulnérable dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses émotions au bord de l'implosion, aux côté de _cet_ homme qui était loin d'être n'importe qui et qui lui faisait un effet indéfinissable.

La main d'Hermione revint sur la peau du jeune homme, et vint lui infliger la même torture qu'il lui infligeait. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son ventre ferme, remontant timidement sur sa poitrine, avant de s'affirmer en glissant dans son dos quand ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de son sourire.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. (Et la douleur du désir ne cessait de se répandre.) Je répondrais _Oui, embrasse-moi_.

Il y eut une seule et légère pression dans sa nuque et Hermione plongea sur ses lèvres avec un soulagement distinct. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent sans douceur, cette fois-ci. Draco l'accueillit avec la même passion qui la brûlait tout entière. Ce n'était plus tendre, plus pudique, c'était un baiser intime, libéré de toute chaîne, de toute conséquence, de tout regard.

Ils se séparèrent uniquement pour se débarrasser du T-shirt d'Hermione. Ils revinrent à la rencontre de l'autre dans une synchronisation autant parfaite que précipitée.

Peau contre peau, Hermione frissonna. Le feu de son ventre était flamboyant, mais leurs poitrines nues, l'une contre l'autre, lui offrait un certain soulagement. Elle avait attendu ça, comme elle attendait impatiemment le reste à venir pour combler le manque, la chaleur, l'envie. La jeune femme prenait, savourait, et _jouait_. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle laissait ses tétons effleurer lentement et délicieusement le torse de son amant. Sentir ses râles se mêler à leur baiser la ravissait.

C'était une nuit. Une unique nuit.

Et maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, Hermione n'avait aucune intention de se cacher dans les couvertures en le laissant prendre les rênes.

Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de son partenaire –alors que ses lèvres diablement tentatrices gémissaient– pour le faire basculer sous elle. Là. Au dessus. Face à l'air agréablement surpris du blond, elle sourit pour elle-même. Draco ne tenta pas de retrouver l'avantage et Hermione sut que l'instant était _parfait_.

Elle trouva lentement son appui, emprisonnant le corps de l'ancien Serpentard entre ses jambes. Et avec une lenteur tout aussi calculée, ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de sa peau, son torse, ses bras, pour faire d'avantage leur connaissance. Tout comme elle avait dessiné et redessiné maintes fois les traits de son visage du bout des doigts, elle entreprit de redessiner les lignes de son corps et les frissons qui parsemaient son épiderme, s'attardant à deux extrémités qui faisaient battre son cœur encore plus vite. Sa gorge. Sous son nombril.

La lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairait chacune des mimiques de Draco, mettait l'accent sur chacune de ses respirations, sublimait ses joues qui devenaient aussi rouges que les siennes. De nouveau attirée comme un petit papillon de nuit, Hermione vint l'embrasser. Plus doucement. Plus complice. Avec un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

Elle appréciait vraiment bien cet homme.

Elle appréciait vraiment bien comment leurs corps se parlaient et se répondaient, comment leurs lèvres semblaient déjà si bien se connaître, comment son propre regard n'avait plus peur de fuir le sien maintenant que leur ballet était entamé.

Les mains de son partenaires se mêlèrent à ses boucles et elle frissonna contre sa bouche, l'intimant imperceptiblement à continuer de la toucher. Ce qu'il fit.

Alors qu'Hermione reposa son visage dans le creux du cou de Draco, ce dernier caressa légèrement son dos jusqu'à flirter dangereusement avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Ses mains découvraient toute sa peau. Elles effleuraient sa colonne vertébrale, s'attardaient sur ses épaules, descendaient délicieusement jusqu'à la forme arrondie de ses seins pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Chaque toucher, chaque caresse, elle se sentait grisée et en totale confiance.

Elle se sentait bien, et même mieux que ça, libre, belle, merveilleuse. Il y avait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas lâché prise. Et cet homme était étrangement le meilleur allié pour.

Hermione sentit les mains de son amant remonter lentement sur son corps et elle se redressa avec une plainte de plaisir. Les yeux fermés, elle se positionna de manière à épouser parfaitement la bosse entre ses jambes. Quand les doigts qui la parcouraient accélèrent leur course au même instant que le souffle de son compagnon, elle gémit également. Ses cuisses se crispèrent, serrant les hanches de Draco, et son bas-ventre se gonfla de la douleur du désir.

Elle en avait besoin, elle avait envie, elle ne voulait plus être sur lui, elle voulait le sentir le plus intimement possible. Elle le voulait en elle.

Les mains de Draco remontèrent de son ventre à sa poitrine, ses doigts se saisirent enfin de ses seins. Il caressa sa poitrine, explora les pointes avec douceur, massa sa peau avec envie. C'était délicieux, mais ce n'était plus assez. Quand une plainte s'arracha de nouveau de ses lèvres, la frustration se mêla au plaisir. Et Hermione accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle exerçait instinctivement sur son partenaire.

Il se redressa et vint à sa rencontre, embrassant ses sens et ses seins, léchant avidement sa peau, croquant sa chair, puis s'emparant de ses lèvres. Hermione continua de balancer ses hanches vers les siennes, la barrière de vêtement devenant de plus en plus insoutenable. Sa peau, elle voulait que sa peau continue de la brûler. Elle voulait le voir nu. Elle voulait qu'ils se fondent l'un en l'autre. L'un dans l'autre.

\- Hermione...

Le regard de la jeune femme rencontra automatiquement celui de Draco et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se retenir à lui. Dans sa voix, il y avait la même douleur qui tambourinait jusque dans ses parties intimes, il y avait le même sentiment inassouvi qui lui martelait le crâne. Il continua, d'un ton plus rauque encore :

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me tuer.

Elle revint prendre possession de ses lèvres et il répondit avec une ardeur insoupçonnée. Ne cessant de le toucher, d'entremêler ses doigts à ses cheveux, ne cessant de se nourrir de lui, ne cessant de se délecter des mains de l'ancien Serpentard sur son corps. Ils retombèrent sur le lit et la jeune femme roula sur le côté. Draco suivit instinctivement le mouvement, sans la laisser s'échapper.

Quelques instants plus tard, sans rompre un instant leur baiser qui n'avait plus rien de civilisé, Hermione se retrouva totalement dépossédée de son pantalon, et de son sous-vêtement, entièrement nue contre Draco qui immisça habilement une main entre eux, entre ses cuisses. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et la surprise n'en fut que plus succulente.

Instinctivement, le bassin de la jeune femme vint à la rencontre de ses doigts. Impatiente, avide, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet quand l'instant lui apparut encore plus réel ; Draco Malfoy était dans ce lit, avec elle, ses mains se promenaient sur la totalité de son corps, et elle adorait ça.

La main de Draco caressait avec une lenteur désespérante mais tout aussi délectable toute sa féminité. Elle continuait de venir à lui, de s'éloigner, de revenir avec encore plus d'ardeur, en rythme avec la respiration saccadée qui titillait ses lèvres. Il s'attarda sur le point le plus fragile, le plus divin, et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione explosa une fois, puis deux, en lui mordant la lèvre sans y avoir fait attention.

\- Dé-désolée, réussit-elle à murmurer, continuant de chercher le contact avec cette main dangereuse et captivante entre ses cuisses.

Elle balança la tête en arrière et Draco plongea sur son cou pour suçoter sa chair mise en évidence, sans s'en formaliser. Hermione se mordit les lèvres à défaut de pouvoir mordre les siennes, et sa main à elle vint chercher le chemin du membre de son amant. Quand elle posa à plat les doigts sur le renflement de son érection, celui-ci émit un râle tout contre sa gorge, provoquant une sensation de plaisir encore méconnue.

Son souffle, ses doigts, sa bouche, ses baisers, Hermione était loin, mais vraiment loin d'être rassasiée. Une nuit serait-elle assez ?

Elle ferma les yeux et fit passer sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Draco. Ses doigts se referment instinctivement sur lui. Hermione entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et commença à le caresser, suivant le rythme qu'exerçait les doigts de Draco sur et en elle.

\- Attends, susurra-t-il brusquement dans son cou. Pas tout de suite. Une autre fois. Sinon...

Il grommela, puis rit, gêné contre sa peau. Et Hermione ne retint que _« Une autre fois »_ qui provoqua un frisson inattendu.

\- Alors viens en moi, répondit Hermione d'une voix demandeuse.

Il rit encore, un rire taquin et tendre cette fois avant de venir croiser son regard.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es plus aventureuse que je le pensais.

\- Parce que le jeu n'est plus, et que j'ai décidé de te croire.

Son rire se transforma en sourire. Hermione eut l'impression de dire la vérité pour la première fois de la soirée. A lui, comme à elle-même. Elle lui faisait incroyablement confiance.

Il lui avait confié que son attirance était réciproque et son corps ne mentait pas, pourquoi ne le croirait-elle pas ? Ce n'était plus un jeu. Ils avaient été honnêtes. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette chambre. Et, loin des masques, Hermione n'avait aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit.

\- Viens, répéta-t-elle en tirant sur l'élastique de son caleçon.

La main de Draco nichée entre ses cuisses revint titiller son point sensible, jusqu'à lui tirer un gémissement lascif, et une fois après seulement, le jeune homme exécuta sa demande.

\- Arrogant, lui chuchota Hermione avant de basculer de nouveau sur lui.

Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise et elle rit de bon cœur.

\- D'accord. C'est de bonne guerre... –ou pas, Hermione. J'aime beaucoup la vue.

\- La vue est très bonne d'où je suis aussi.

Et c'était terriblement vrai. Il était beau, lové au milieu des oreillers, les yeux pétillants, la lumière qui le mettait en valeur. Son torse complètement offert. C'était un tableau dont elle était prête à se régaler plus d'une fois, si tant était-ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi.

Elle se pencha, laissa la pointe de ses seins caressant la gorge puis le torse de son amant, et elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Draco attrapa d'instinct l'une de ses hanches, et sa main libre vint soutenir avec tendresse sa joue. D'une main adroite, Hermione saisit sa baguette, lança un sortilège de protection et l'enfourcha. Elle tenta de garder les yeux rivés sur son visage mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, la sensation la fit chavirer

Comment avait-elle pu privilégier autant son travail et passer à côté de _ça_?  
Une petite voix en elle ne lui en voulait pourtant pas. Car si elle avait fait des rencontres et eu des relations, aurait-elle été si désespérée au point de tomber sur cet homme et d'avoir eu envie de _l'inviter_? C'était lui, qu'elle voulait, pas un autre homme tout aussi séduisant soit-il.

C'était lui qu'elle voulait et qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaître après ça. L'ancien Serpentard qui s'était excusé, l'homme qui s'était livré dans sa voiture, ce businessman taquin dans sa boutique, cette personne dotée de tendresse qui l'avait enivrée toute la soirée, le blond de ses souvenirs qui en créait maintenant de nouveaux, bien plus sympathiques.

Il la serrait contre lui. Le visage dans son cou, elle pouvait entendre son souffle saccadé dans son oreille. Leurs corps jouaient un morceau cadencé, rapide, leur peau se rencontrait sans un répit. Hermione avait envie de plus, plus, _plus_. Ses mains tentaient de caresser mais, trop fiévreuses, elles griffaient sans trop savoir où s'accrocher. Le désir n'était plus douleur, le plaisir voltigeait dans ses veines.

Elle vint croquer sa mâchoire, sourire contre sa joue, lui embrasser maladroitement les lèvres dans un baiser qu'il lui rendit sans relâcher son étreinte. Il la tenait étroitement, comme de peur qu'elle ne soit pas réelle, et elle en était bien heureuse.

Hermione se redressa, lui offrit la vue de sa poitrine et de ses hanches dansantes. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. Il était clairement impossible de garder l'esprit clair et les yeux ouverts. Les râles de Draco se mêlaient aux siens dans une mélopée orgasmique. Chacun plus rapide, plus intense, plus fort, que le précédent. Puis, l'implosion et l'explosion arriva. En elle, sur elle, partout. Comme des milliers de picotements sur et à l'intérieur de sa peau.

A en croire la voix et les mains tremblantes de son amant sur elle, l'émotion était réciproque.

Hermione se laissa tomber rassérénée contre lui, et des bras se fermèrent autour d'elle, la serrèrent, elle soupira d'un sentiment très proche de l'allégresse. Elle sentit qu'on lui embrassait le crâne et son cœur déjà bien éprouvé loupa un énième battement.

Là, libérée de toute la tension accumulée et se sentant surtout étrangement _chérie_ , elle trouva le sommeil.

* * *

Hermione avait une conscience aiguisée de sa nudité et des draps qui épousaient complètement son corps. Elle était tout aussi parfaitement consciente de la respiration apaisée à ses côtés. La jeune femme fixait le plafond depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Elle était réveillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Son esprit ne ruminait plus, préférant se repasser doucement la nuit dans sa tête. La jeune femme ne ressentait aucune once de regret.

Seulement une agréable plénitude.

Elle se leva et enfila son pyjama éparpillé sur le sol. Hermione s'étira doucement, réalisant petit à petit l'état de ses muscles encore endoloris. Une plaisante douleur qui la fit sourire.

A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers les rideaux dont la transparence laissait deviner le jour levé et les tira légèrement. Il était tôt. L'air était frais et la maison dormait encore. A l'extérieur, comme elle l'avait espéré secrètement, une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert le jardin et les arbres durant la nuit. Un paysage blanc et immaculé s'ouvrait à perte de vue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le début d'une belle journée. _  
_

\- Vas-tu revenir dans ce lit ? grommela une voix ensommeillée dans son dos. Il fait froid.

En guise de réponse, elle ouvrit les rideaux au maximum et se retourna vers Draco qui enfouit son visage dans les oreillers. Malgré elle, elle rit.

Elle avait dormi avec cet homme, elle avait caressé cet homme, elle s'était délecté de cet homme. Et même au petit matin, il était d'une beauté qui lui retournait l'estomac d'une délicieuse manière.

\- Je croyais que tu étais matinal ?

\- Pas après avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit, Hermione...

La concernée rougit. Il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient dormi par intermittence seulement, se réveillant de temps à autre pour se lover de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, s'embrasser encore, et se toucher jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Hermione n'était pas prête d'avoir oublié leurs mains se cherchant à tâtons dans les couvertures et ce qui s'en était suivi. Pour rien au monde. Et elle aimait de plus en plus comment son prénom sonnait quand il le prononçait.

C'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle était bien réveillée ; Elle était exaltée. Et en paix avec ses émotions.

Elle s'approcha du lit et Draco leva finalement les yeux vers elle. Toujours ses prunelles grises insondables et magnétiques. Elle frémit –Elle avait encore envie de lui.

\- Si tu comptes profiter du petit déjeuner, c'est maintenant, dit-elle. Sinon les autres auront tout mangé.

\- On a déjà assez mangé hier. Reviens-là.

Hermione sourit, se saisit des vêtements de Draco et les lui lança.

 _\- Toi_ , rejoins-moi. Habille-toi !

Elle referma la porte de la chambre et attendit, le cœur battant dans le couloir. Après avoir partagé le même lit, leur relation était clairement différente. Et elle était loin de ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé. Il serait plus difficile de lui dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute, et elle était certaine cette fois-ci de ne pas en avoir envie. Elle voulait qu'ils se revoient. Encore et encore.

Leurs baisers et leurs caresses les avaient rendus complices. Les rires échangés dans le noir et sous la couette avaient abaissé les dernières barrières. L'ancienne Gryffondore avait fait sa connaissance intimement et n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Hermione se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Draco se tenait là, dans ses vêtements de soirée de la veille, bien plus sophistiqué qu'elle dans son vieux pyjama. Mais ce qu'elle aima particulièrement était le fait qu'il n'en avait finalement rien à faire, de cette différence. Son regard continuait de passer sur elle avec cette lueur qui ne lui était plus étranger. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout deux dansé dans ce lit, elle savait voir les _signes_. Il avait envie d'elle, lui aussi.

\- Direction la cuisine, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ça.

Elle voulut prendre les devants mais il la surprit. Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Hermione regarda leurs mains comme si celles-ci détonaient, comme si quelque chose clochait, puis regarda Draco mener la marche sans se presser et en évitant de faire le moindre bruit.

Définitivement, leur relation avait changé. Hier, elle aurait été persuadée que ce geste faisait partie du jeu. Mais aujourd'hui, après leur nuit, sans que quiconque ne puisse les voir, leurs mains liées avaient une signification qui la fit tendrement sourire.

Dans la cuisine, ils furent assaillis par Jasper. Hermione grimaça sous les aboiements susceptibles de réveiller toute la maisonnée et conclut très vite que le chiot avait envie de sortir. A la manière dont il tournait autour de lui-même près de la porte de derrière, elle n'hésita pas : elle lui ouvrit.

\- Café ? Thé ? fit Draco derrière elle, avisant les étagères de la pièce.

\- Tu as jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur ? (La jeune femme se frotta les mains et se retourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé.) C'est un temps parfait pour un chocolat chaud !

Draco sembla émerger de son humeur ensommeillée quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et découvrit le jardin recouvert de neige dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il eut immédiatement un sourire d'enfant.

\- Chocolat chaud. Vendu !

Il agita sa baguette et Hermione se rapprocha de lui tandis que leurs tasses se préparaient. Elle avait laissé la cuisine ouverte afin de respirer l'air frais, ce parfum presque inodore mais si magique de la neige. C'était un Noël blanc, comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis quelques années. Ce simple fait la rendait purement et simplement heureuse. Se sentant pousser des ailes, elle s'empara de son mug fumant et déposa un baiser timide sur la joue de son compagnon pour le remercier.

C'était autre chose, d'être audacieuse dans un lit. Le jour était déjà beaucoup plus intimidant. Les secrets étaient plus voyants. Et le sien était qu'elle désirer le voir rester.

Hermione s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais il la retint d'une main dans son dos. Elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard. Une étincelle, entre eux, qui n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec la haine. Il repoussa une boucle de son visage et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Elle rougit.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'un petit déjeuner nous attendait ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Attends Mo-Molly, s'entendit-elle brusquement bafouiller. Elle ne va pas tarder. Elle ne tarde jamais.

Il se pencha vers elle, sur le point de l'embrasser quand un drôle de vacarme leur parvint de l'extérieur, suivi d'un hurlement surpris.

\- Jasper !

Hermione reposa brutalement sa tasse et couru jusqu'à la porte de derrière. La peur céda au soulagement, puis au rire. Le chiot avait réussit –elle ne savait comment– à décrocher une partie des décorations de l'arbre immense de la cour et s'était emmêlé dedans. Plus de peur que de mal. Ce chien n'avait décidément pas fini de coller des frayeurs à son entourage.

Elle le vit s'affoler tel un diable, se débattant pour tenter démêler les décorations qui l'entouraient comme un boa constrictor, mais ne réussit qu'à empirer la situation. Hermione se frotta l'arrête du nez, entre l'inquiétude et l'ennui.

\- Coup de main ? demanda Malfoy en proposant sa baguette.

\- Non ! Pas de magie sur les jeunes animaux ! Ce n'est pas prouvé mais... mais c'est préférable, tu vois ? (Elle soupira.) J'y vais. Avant que ce ne soit pire.

\- C'est bon, je m'en charge. _Accio chaussures !_

Draco enfila ces dernières avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le contredire et se précipita vers Jasper, qui ne sut s'il devait craindre l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui ou l'accueillir chaleureusement. Dans les deux cas, il fit un bond en avant et s'emmêla d'avantage les pattes, tombant à la renverse. Allongé sur le sol, il s'agita deux fois plus.

De son point de mire, Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche et pouffa. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle préférait les chats : ils étaient bien plus indépendants dans leur réputation de « fauteurs de troubles ».

Le blond arriva à la hauteur du chiot et le dégagea rapidement des décorations de Noël désormais un peu fichue. L'animal détala et Hermione se mit à rire en le voyant retourner ensuite tout aussi rapidement vers Malfoy. Draco n'avait vu que son meilleur profil jusqu'à maintenant, mais le côté joueur du berger allemand était maintenant réveillé. Après la frayeur, Jasper courut avec élan et réussit à déstabiliser le jeune homme dans la cour qui tomba sur les fesses.

Draco se releva et retomba aussitôt sous le poids de l'animal qui jouait, testant sa nouvelle technique exercée sur Hélène et Hermione la veille. L'ancienne Gryffondore put alors assister à non pas une ou deux chutes de son compagnon, mais plusieurs, perdant l'équilibre sous chaque assaut. Le blond manquait certainement de sommeil, elle ne voyait aucune autre raison pour qu'il se laisse ainsi faire.

De loin, Hermione pouvait également deviner à merveille l'air étonné de Draco et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se relever, le chien était plus impitoyable que jamais et revenait à la charge.

La jeune femme se tint les côtes et entendit un petit bruit de vaisselle derrière elle. Elle sursauta.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et elle se retourna une main sur le cœur. Près de l'évier se trouvait la personne qu'elle fut le plus surprise de voir là à cette heure-ci. Ron. Il tenait une tasse de café entre ses mains et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé, s'excusant à demi-mot de lui avoir fait peur.

On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Ses cheveux roux étaient en désordre et il avait enfilé à la va-vite son pull en laine offert par Molly. Il haussa les épaules à son attention.

\- Je t'ai entendu descendre et voulais te parler, te dire que la proposition de George tenait toujours... Mais tu n'étais pas seule.

\- Non.

\- Et de toute évidence, tu n'es pas malheureuse.

Ron soupira et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Tu n'es pas malheureuse, hein ? répéta-t-il.

\- Non. Tu sais, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, beaucoup d'eau... Peut-être devrais-tu le réaliser aussi ?

Ils s'observèrent un instant, dans un silence maladroit et timide. Hermione avait craint cette confrontation toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être vindicative, surtout maintenant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que la veille envers Draco et qu'elle était prête à défendre cette émotion. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre l'ébauche d'un reproche.

C'était une belle journée. Ça devait l'être.

Alors elle attendit, en espérant que Ron capte le message caché derrière son silence. Hermione en retenait presque sa respiration, suppliant intérieurement qu'aucun drame ne survienne de si bon matin.

\- Ça me va, finit par répondre Ron.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Enfin, je veux dire... tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, hier.

Sans surprise, Ron grimaça.

\- Ça ne m'allait pas hier, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais la nuit porte conseille, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis souvent ? (Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine, en direction de Malfoy, puis revint à Hermione.) Tu riais à l'instant. Tu sembles heureuse. Ça me va.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un sourire. Ron n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'effet de ses paroles. Son approbation était plus claire que celle d'Harry ou de Ginny, et pour elle, cette approbation-là était bien plus importante. D'autant plus qu'entre la veille et aujourd'hui, sa relation avec Draco Malfoy avait pris un tour bien plus réel.

Elle se jeta à son cou. Ce dernier rit en esquivant adroitement son café et lui rendit son embrassade.

\- Ok, tu sembles encore plus heureuse maintenant. Tu as besoin que je te le redise que ça me va ou c'est bon ?

\- Merci, Ron !

\- Par Godric, vas plutôt retrouver ton Serpentard. Il galère, je te signale.

Avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, Hermione se précipita vers le hall, où elle attrapa à la volée son manteau, et emprunta les sabots de Molly un peu humide sur le perron de la cuisine. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir 12 ans tout d'un coup et de revivre ses premiers émois.

Elle observa Malfoy qui avait cessé d'essayer de se lever et dont les genoux étaient monopolisés par Jasper. Il grattouillait le chiot derrière les oreilles, amusé, mais non sans trembler de froid. Quand il vit Hermione venir à sa rencontre, il haussa les épaules d'un air contrit. Il s'était fait battre à plate couture.

\- Jasper !

Le chiot se tourna vers la jeune femme, la queue agitée. Il vint l'accueillir, jappant de bonheur, content de lui. Hermione le caressa, puis se baissa pour former une boule de neige avec ses mains. Elle envoya ensuite cette dernière à l'opposé du jardin, de toutes ses forces. Avec un aboiement joyeux, Jasper se jeta dans la direction désignée, avant de découvrir un gnome dérangé par l'attaque d'Hermione.

Libérée du chien, la jeune femme tendit une main vers l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Ce chien est un vrai farceur. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.

\- Je pense qu'il va bien s'entendre avec la famille Weasley...

Il saisit sa main et elle sourit. Puis, au lieu de se relever, Draco l'attira brusquement vers lui. Hermione tomba sur son torse avec un cri de surprise.

\- Là, c'est mieux, rit-il. Pas de raison que je sois tout seul à me vautrer.

\- Hé !

\- Surtout que tu t'es bien moquée de moi, oses me dire le contraire !

Sous l'image qui envahit son esprit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Oh oui ! Mais en même temps, comment se retenir quand un Malfoy tombait sur les fesses au beau milieu du jardin des Weasley ? Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir eu sur elle un appareil photo magique pour se passer et se repasser la scène.

\- Vilaine, susurra-t-il, amusé. On aurait mieux fait de rester dans ce lit.

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine. Si fort que Draco devait forcément le sentir à travers toutes ces couches de vêtements. L'évocation du lit, leur proximité, le ton qu'il employait en s'adressant à elle... La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans son cou, faisant taire le lot d'émotions qui lui attrapaient la gorge. Cette nuit avait bien changé quelque chose. Mais était-elle stupide d'espérer à ce point qu'il ressente la même chose et veuille la revoir ?

Il la désirait, c'était une certitude désormais. Mais avait-il envie d'apprendre à la connaître comme elle avait envie de faire la connaissance du nouveau Malfoy ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Draco referma ses bras sur elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Malgré la neige, le vent, l'hiver, il faisait bon contre son cœur. Il faisait chaud et elle s'y sentait bien.

\- Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, dit-il.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Il y avait une certaine gravité dans le ton de sa voix qui la fit taire. Il continua.

\- Je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête à un moment donné...

La douleur n'eut rien à voir avec le désir cette fois. Une pointe douloureuse au niveau de la poitrine, la déception. Hermione n'osa pas relever la tête à son attention.

\- Quand tu m'as invité, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas refuser un divertissement pareil. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas venu parce que ta situation et ton dilemme m'amusaient, je suis venu parce que je n'avais aucune envie de passer Noël tout seul. Tu m'as offert une meilleure opportunité et j'ai foncé.

\- Ce n'est que ça ? réussit à prononcer Hermione en prenant appui sur lui pour enfin croiser son regard.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est que ça ? s'offusqua-t-il légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'avouer que je préférais et préfère être ici, à me prendre les remarques de certains, plutôt que me retrouver tout seul.

Hermione rougit. Elle se sentit si bête.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai cru que tu allais faire référence à cette nuit.

\- Oh.

\- Et ça m'a... fait mal.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réalisant un peu trop tard ce qui avait traversé ses lèvres et tout ce que cet aveu contenait en lui-même. L'ancienne Gryffondore se sentit encore plus nue la nuit passée. Oui, l'espace d'un moment, elle avait eu peur d'entendre qu'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait ou même qu'il ait menti pour aller plus loin.

Il caressa son visage. Ses doigts étaient gelés mais son contact ralluma le feu dans son ventre. Il sourit.

\- Je ne reviendrai sur aucune de mes paroles de cette nuit. Sois en sûre.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Le regard de Draco fut attiré par quelque chose au dessus d'eux et Hermione se dégagea pour voir ce qu'il observait avec un sourire distrait.

Sur une des branches noueuse du grand arbre, une petite couronne de gui se dessina comme par magie. Ses petites feuilles vertes prirent forme, puis ses fruits blancs vénéneux, le tout formant une construction épurée et discrète.

Draco se redressa et vint à la rencontre d'Hermione. Il prit son visage en coupe et la jeune femme planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Merci pour ce Noël, Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres accueillirent avec une joie non dissimulée son baiser.

* * *

Sur le perron de la cuisine, Ron rangea sa baguette à l'instant même où la couronne de gui eut fini sa construction. Il soupira en voyant Malfoy embrasser sa meilleure amie, mais n'avait plus ce nœud inquiet dans l'estomac. Les mots d'Hélène y avait été pour beaucoup ; _« Si elle est heureuse, alors sois heureux pour elle. C'est ce que font les amis, Ron. »_ Et si Hermione l'était bel et bien, alors il devait l'être pour elle, en effet.

Il sourit quand il la vit rire. Étrangement, elle n'était vraiment pas malheureuse et il n'avait pas menti : Ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il s'agissait de Malfoy, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils possédaient une très belle alchimie.

\- Alors comme ça, « Ça te va » ?

Il se retourna pour voir sa sœur débarquer dans la cuisine.

\- Ah. Depuis quand es-tu là ? Est-ce que tout le monde écoute tout le monde dans cette maison ?

\- Je n'ai suivi que votre discussion, rit-elle.

La rouquine vint le rejoindre et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour s'appuyer contre lui. Elle observa, elle aussi, le couple se rouler dans la neige sans pouvoir cesser de s'embrasser dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Hélène m'a quelque peu passé un savon hier soir, avoua finalement Ron. Apparemment, Hermione et elle se sont parlés et Hélène a su d'où sortait Malfoy... (Il soupira avec un sourire et continua.) Je suis content qu'elle m'ait enguirlandé. J'aurais pu blesser Hermione.

\- Je l'ai fait hier soir et je n'en suis pas fière. J'ai dit des choses qui n'étaient pas méritées.

Ils se sourirent puis revinrent à Draco et Hermione.

Le jeune homme aida l'ancienne Gryffondore à se lever et l'étreignit tout contre lui. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille et Hermione vira au rouge pivoine. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire en coin et il lia ses doigts aux siens avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

\- Ils sont mignons quand même, sourit Ginny avec tendresse. Dégoûtants, mais mignons.

* * *

 **Mini-Epilogue :**

Draco et Hermione sont rentrés ensemble, et ont passé la nuit dans la maison de la jeune femme. Ils se sont revus également le lendemain, et le jour d'après, les semaines qui ont suivi. Leur relation s'est officialisée d'elle-même, mais encore aujourd'hui, personne ne sait qu'ils ont joué un rôle lors de ce Réveillon. C'est leur petit secret.

Des Réveillons ensemble, il y en a eu d'autres. Molly, Angelina, Charlie, et même James et Harry ont accueillis l'ancien Serpentard à bras ouverts. Il a fallu plus de temps pour les autres membres de la famille –même si Ron a donné son approbation, ça n'a pas été facile– mais peu à peu, il s'est fait une place.

Ginny ne cesse de le mitrailler de photos dans les circonstances les plus inattendues (et les plus gênantes). Elle continue également de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais c'est devenu un jeu pour tout le monde.

James a cessé de baver sur quiconque et il a grandit. Il fait maintenant du Quidditch avec Tonton George et _Mr. Draco_ –qui est devenu au fil du temps Tonton Draco, ce qui fait toujours hurler George mine de rien.

Hermione ne veut toujours pas d'enfants et Draco non plus. En revanche, ils se sont mariés sur un coup de tête, à l'étonnement de tous –surtout les tout premiers concernés : eux-mêmes. Et ils en sont très heureux.

Hélène et Ron vont également parfaitement bien ensemble. C'est _la_ bonne. Le caractère patient de la française colle parfaitement avec l'impulsivité du rouquin. Chacun tempère l'autre. Ils ont deux jolies filles, deux rouquines, qui participent quotidiennement au bonheur de Ron.

Hermione et Hélène sont devenues plus proches et plus soudées –même si Fleur a toujours une place particulièrement pour la moldue-, surtout depuis qu'Hermione a su que l'approbation de Ron a été motivée par le discours de son amie.

Molly, Arthur, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, leurs compagnes, et leurs enfants, vont bien, eux aussi. Ils forment tous ensemble une famille, mais le trio (quatuor en comptant Ginny) a cette complicité bien à eux dû à leur histoire commune et qui exclue maladroitement un peu les autres. Ils sont là. Certains sont même là pour chouchouter le plus possible et avec amour leur entourage, comme Arthur et Molly, et personne n'oublie de les remercier.

Et comment se passe Noël au Terrier ? Au grand complet. Auprès d'une table garnie. Sous un sapin décoré gigantesque. Avec un petit diablotin du nom de Jasper. Et avec deux amoureux qui s'éclipsent toujours au moment de l'heure du coucher –car ils ne savent toujours pas se tenir.

* * *

Voilà !

 **Cet OS de Noël est terminé** , et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, que l'ambiance vous aura bien muré dans un petit cocon tout mignon et plein de douceur.  
C'est romantique mais ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année, ça fait toujours du bien ;)

Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient une grosse confrontation avec Ron: je trouve que Ginny suffit. Faut que ça reste léger ^^  
Et s'il y a encore des fautes, je suis désolée aussi: j'ai une bonne grosse grippe et donc il y a sûrement des énormités que je n'ai pas encore vu que je verrais une fois de nouveau en forme !

Je vais pas vous voir d'ici là, donc je vous souhaite au passage **un très bon Réveillon et une belle nouvelle année** !

A bientôt.

 _Slyth._


End file.
